Queer, Otherwise
by lovelessx
Summary: COMPLETEAfter Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable BoyWhoLived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco
1. Paying Attention, Easier Said Than Done

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise

**Authors:** Mary and Ghia

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This story is set post OOTP, beware of SPOILERS!

**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned alloud that they had been oogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.

**Chapter 1 -- Paying Attention, Easier Said Than Done**

Draco was uncomfortable, at best, as he made his way through Diagon Alley to the small tavern where his headmaster had agreed to meet with him. Before stepping inside the shabby excuse of a roof overhead he took a deep breath and fixed his indifferent sneer on his face for defense. After asking Dumbledore to meet with him his headmaster had given him specific directions so he would not be suspicious. Draco met the old man at the third table from the left wall in the back corner of the tavern before ducking into the shadows and taking off the hood of his cloak. As usual, the old man's eyes were glinting behind his half moon glasses and he smiling into a cup of tea.

"Ah, Draco, my boy," Dumbledore's voice was hushed so only the blond wizard could hear him. "I've been waiting for you, did your trip here cause you any trouble? You followed my directions quite well it seems." Draco shifted slightly in his seat, after all he was a Malfoy meeting a member of the Order of the Phoenix consulting his status on switching to the side of light. To most, it would be a peculiar sight.

"Yes, I followed your directions and I didn't have any trouble getting here." The blond nodded and took the liberty of drinking from the butterbeer his headmaster had ordered for him before he arrived. "So glad you agreed to meet me, Headmaster. I'm sure you have every one of your precious Phoenix members around the tavern ready to hex me into oblivion if I try anything stupid." He tried to relax, but his instant defense was to be hideously cynical. However, his remark earned him a beaming smile from the old wizard.

"My boy, your owl said everything about your intent and more, even if you didn't say it. I understand completely and we are prepared to do what it takes to welcome you to our side and protect you. You are aware of the consequences from your father and Voldemort if any of his followers were to find out?" Dumbledore's voice was hushed and serious now. His eyes were still glinting, but his smile has faded from his face. Draco almost jumped in surprise at the look he had never been given from the usually jolly old man.

"Yes, I am in complete understanding, Headmaster." Draco bowed his head as one of the barmaids came around to refill their orders.

"Good, then. Now.. School will be starting in about two weeks, yes? I will alert your head of house of your status and Professor Snape will be keeping a closer eye on you." Dumbledore's smile returned and the young blond nodded his head. "Any other questions?" The old wizard was studying Draco closely. When he shook his head the old man nodded and glanced around the room. "Well then, see you in two weeks for the start of your 6th year." The headmaster gave him a nod and Draco put a few galleons on the table for the drinks.

"See you, Headmaster.." He replied in kind and quickly got out of the tavern without drawing attention to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape was glaring down his nose at the blond youth who, in turn, jumped. He was immidiately brought back from his reverie and his eyes snapped up to look at his potions professor. "You didn't answer me three times. Answer the question on the board in essay form- and I suggest you hurry because your classmates started fifteen minutes ago." Snape turned back towards his desk and did not bother the young wizard more.

With a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was looking he smiled to himself about his memory from three weeks ago. It was now a week into his sixth year and things were smooth so far. Potter was annoying as ever with his thick, unruly black hair, black rimmed glasses that framed deep green eyes, tanned skin that was taught over muscles that had filled in more over the years and his lips that-

_Wait,_ he thought to himself as he realised his eyes were lingering too long on the bothersom Gryffindor, _WHY am I thinking about POTTER! Potter and his stupid hair.. and his tan skin.. and those muscles.. and.. and.. AUGH! I'm doing it again!_ Draco looked around the room to be sure no one was looking at him and earned himself a poke from his potion partner, Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to him. She gave him an odd look and he offered a sneer. She took out a fresh piece of parchment after handing in her essay and began to write again. When she finished what she was writing she discretely passed the note to her blond friend.

: _You okay? You looked like you were either in deep thought or zoning out again... you've been zoning out a lot since the start of term. It's worrying some of the others. _:

Draco looked down at the paper and a small frown graced his face and began to write a reply to his friend's note. He slowly passed the parchment back to Pansy.

:_ I'm fine, I guess I just haven't been sleeping too well lately so I zone out in class._ :

Pansy read his reply and frowned. She looked back over at Draco and her eyes showed her concern for her friend. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to his essay. When he was sure Pansy had occupied herself with something else while waiting for the end of class, Draco let himself fall back into thought. _Was it really a good idea to switch?_ he thought as he finished the last of his essay a few minutes before they were dismissed. As fate would know it, Harry Potter finished his essay at the same time and they bumped into each other when handing their essays in at the same time. Draco jumped and looked at Harry, who looked equally surprised. They each stared at each other a minute before a cough from Professor Snape brought Draco back to reality. He quickly covered himself with a Malfoy sneer and walked back to his friend. Harry sighed and walked back over to Ron. Harry couldn't push the thought from his head that his eyes kept dragging themselves to look at Draco every time he saw him, and equally unnerving was the fact that he lingered too long for comfort. _But, why was Malfoy so surprised we bumped into each other?_ he thought with a pensive look gracing his features.

"You alright, mate?" Harry turned a dazed look to his red-haired best friend. Harry mustered up a smile and nodded his head before they headed out of the class. He tried not to notice the twinge of jealousy in him when Ron and Hermione's hands found each other. It was true that they had finally confessed their feelings for each other and started going out over the summer, but Harry still didn't know why it was bothering him everytime his two best friends found a quiet corner to kiss. Harry closed his fingers around the imaginary hand he wished was in his, but there was nothing. Harry Potter was alone.


	2. Bloody Hell

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise

**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This story is set post OOTP, beware of SPOILERS!

**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned alloud that they had been oogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.

**Chapter Two -- Bloody Hell…**

Harry woke up as normal as usual and placed those round glasses among his face so he could see once again. He looked over to Ron who was scratching the point of his nose with his index finger. Ron looked over to Harry and flashed a quick smile as he got up to go use the bathroom. Using the bathroom is a very important thing to do first thing in the morning here at Hogwarts, as things tend to get busy during the day.

Harry layed in bed a while longer, pondering what he was doing yesterday in Potions. He hadn't been looking at girls like he used to but he wasn't about to start looking at boys that way either. He just… didn't seem to find any girls attractive, except for this one girl whom he dated in his fifth year, Cho Chang. He no longer found her to be interesting along with any of the other girls in Hogwarts. He thought, maybe its not his sexuality but the girls at Hogwarts all seem like family to him, yet he envied Ron and Hermione for having that special sort of relationship that Harry longed to have. Harry did notice that his stomach seemed to sink to the floor at times when he let his eyes wander around in the boys' locker room. But no, Harry couldn't be gay. He likes girls and that's that. Harry does pay a little more attention to a certain ice blond Slytherin boy more than usual though…Harry quickly found his way into the boy's bathroom and splashed water on his face. He griped the sides of the white porcelain and looked at his face close in the mirror. Dark tufts that were wet curled around his forehead, easily concealing his scar. _I'm. Not. Gay._ He told himself over and over, silently, and walked with Ron to meet Hermione in the common room.

It was now time for breakfast here in Hogwarts. The trio went to the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione hand in hand. Harry stared at his plate, it was empty, he then looked up to the Slytherin table and saw Draco with that oh-so awesome smirk on his face. _NO! It's not an awesome smirk! It's evil and annoying and he's a git! SNAP OUT OF IT HARRY!_ Harry didn't notice that he was staring again and when he came back into focus his name was being called.

"Harry… Harry!" said a high pitched voice. Harry looked over to see who was calling his name. It was Hermione. "Harry, are you okay? You look like you aren't well...and you're all red. Do you need to go to the hospital wing, maybe you're coming down with the flu..though it is early?"

"Err… no I'm fine." Harry quickly turned to his plate and piled it with eggs and bacon.

The trio got up from the table, it was now time for potions. Ron and Hermione once again were hand in hand and the boy with the lightning shaped scar walked slowly a few steps behind the two. Slowly, but surely they reached the dungeons. They left the Great Hall a little early so they wouldn't be late and they would be able to take their time getting there. Just as they took their seats, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Ah, just on time." Harry looked up from the desk and saw the greasy-haired, crooked-nosed potions teacher- Professor Snape. Snape sneered at the trio and waited for the rest of the class to come, mostly Slytherins were late. Among them was the arch nemesis of the three, and everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Draco took his seat in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the two oafs Draco uses sort of as body guards, none other than Crabbe and Goyle. Draco turned to hiss at the trio but his eyes fell among Harry instead, Harry then turned a violent shade of red, then the colour quickly faded fast as it cam and Harry looked as pale as a ghost. Draco turned around after he realized he was staring at Harry too long again. Hermione turned to Harry and whispered "Are you sure you're okay? Now you're really pale. There's no colour in you."

"It's nothing." Harry says.

"Are we chatting back there Mr. Potter? We wouldn't want points taken away from the house now would we?" said the un-showered potions master. Harry was surprised, it was unlike him to warn them before snatching away their hard earned points.

"N-no sir..." Harry managed to mumble.

Draco and his crew then turned around and started to snicker at Harry. Draco wasn't thinking of what a fool Harry made of himself, but something else… _He's all flushed… It's adorable. Wait, what the hell! _Draco was surprised at his thoughts, he made a face at Harry that was a mix between "I hate you" and "WTF!". Draco quickly turned around.

"You know what.. maybe I am feeling a little strange.." Harry and Hermione were studying at Hermione's table in the library. She quickly looked up from the book she was readying, her eyes questioning. "Er.. I'm not sure what to explain it as.. Ok, maybe I should start with this. Have you noticed the change in Malfoy lately?" Harry leaned closer to his bushy-haired friend and lowered his voice so they didn't draw attention. Hermione looked startled at first by the question, but she quickly recovered and seemed to be thinking her word choice carefully.

"Um, no, sorry Harry, but I'm not sure I follow what you're saying because I haven't noticed a change in Malfoy in the least. He still laughs at us and still grins just as wide when we get our points deducted in Potions." She gave him an odd look before hesitantly venturing to ask him, "Why do you ask... is that why you've been staring into space?"

"Er.." Harry stuttered, not really sure how to explain _why_ he had been lingering too long on thoughts of Malfoy all week. "Well, I just noticed that he's been doing it a lot.. less, and also he stares off into space too! And, if you noticed, he only laughs at us in Potions.. Look, Herm, I know I sound like a right crack-pot right now, but just.. pay attention to him tomorrow and let me know if I'm halucinating or not." She simply nodded as he rose from his chair to head back to the common room before going to dinner.

An all too familiar drawl filled the empty hallway.

"Potter." Harry sighed and reluctantly turned.

"Malfoy. What are you up to, you greasy little git?" Malfoy scoffed and folded his arms over his chest deffensively.

"Greasy git? You presumptuous, sodding arse! I was simply walking to dinner after my Divination lesson! I'm not bad all the time you know, not like you'd notice or care. Bloody blind Gryffindor." Malfoy stalked past Harry, but was quickly stopped by a strong hand griping a handfull of his robes. He grunted and turned around to glare up at the slightly taller boy.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm a presumptuous bastard and I'm sorry. Y'know, you haven't given me much room to doubt that you're up to something for the past five years, I started to assume along the way.. Forgive me?" Harry held out his hand in an offering of peace. Malfoy looked down at the hand a moment before smacking it away, causing Harry to flush with anger. "Then again.. Maybe I was wrong."

"Sod off, Potter. It's not like we haven't had this fight before. You Gryffindors are so bloody predictable! Now let go of my robes before you one, wrinkle them, and two, someone comes down the corridor seeing you holding my robes like you're going to pull me into an alcove and snog the socks off of me." Despite the sneer he wanted to finish with for added affect, thoughts of Potter dominating him like that- holding his wrists on either side of his head and leaning his hips into his and snogging him silly made his mouth water and he silently cursed himself.

His words had some effect on Potter, sending him into a blushing 16-year-old naive prat and backing away from him quickly. He mumbled something about having to get something from his common room before bolting faster than he could fly on his firebolt, leaving Draco to lean against the wall and slide to the floor in laughter.

When he finally recovered, his sides hurt and he plastered a well-trained Malfoy sneer on his face before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. _Sod it all, that would be sexy as hell if Potter ever did that.._ Oh god, did he just THINK that! Draco rubbed his temples before stabbing at his chicken. Little did he notice, a very uncomfortable unruly-haired boy was discretely trying to catch his eyes all night in the Hall- his own mouth watering at the thought of doing the things Malfoy described to him in the corridor._ Down, Harry. You. Are. Not. Gay. And you most certainly do NOT fancy a certain blonde-haired bloke that sounded all too eager to be pinned to a wall by you.. Oh shit._ Harry's eyes went wide as he realized his paints were becoming uncomfortably tight due to certain lewd images flashing in his mind. _Bugger._


	3. Misunderstandings and Good Guesses

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise

**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** boy snogging

**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned alloud that they had been oogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.

**Chapter Three-- Misunderstandings and Good Guesses**

It wasn't unusual for the scarred Gryffindor to wake up feeling sick and empty, infact it was considered odd when he _didn't_ wake up nauseous. Harry was reluctant to open his eyes but Dean was already telling him he was going to be late again. So, Harry threw off his covers and opened his bed hangings just in time to see Seamus and Dean steal a quick kiss before leaving the dorm hand in hand, a sight Harry was used to. Gryffindor was a house of quite the variety of sexual orientation. Dean was bi, Seamus was notoriously gay, Ginny was on and off between lewd bi seductress (much to Ron's dismay) and quiet lesbian, while several other girls ranged between bi and lesbians. He was sure there was only about ten of them that were straight, including himself and his two best friends.

Harry heard that Ron was still snoring and threw a slipper at him, laughing when his best mate tumbled off the bed in a whirlwind of tangled limbs and sheets while shouting "I'm not the king of Carlow! I swear, I swear!". Harry grinned mischeviously at his red-haired friend and started to get dressed. "We're gonna be late, Ron. Get up and get dressed." Ron's response was throwing a pillow at Harry's head, being rewarded with another bout of laughter. _Atleast the sickness wore off quick today.._

After breakfast, Potions was murderous as usual. Snape, for some ungodly reason, paired him with Malfoy instead of Ron and Hermione. Malfoy sneered as Harry slumped into the seat next to the blonde git. After the directions were given, which Harry tried to listen to for once, he went to retrieve the ingredients they needed for the assignment of the day.

Veritaserum. Truth serum. One of Harry's _least_ favorite potions.

And of course, Harry was doing all the work while Malfoy sat there and examined his perfectly manicured nails. He thought a permanent scowl would forever lock his eyebrows together. Harry pointed to the directions in his book for what to do next. _Ok... add the wormroot and then gently stir in the crushed fairy wings.._ He could do this if he focused and tried hard enough.

"Malfoy? Do you have the crushed fairy wings?" Bored gray eyes looked up to meet curious green ones and Draco felt his heart skip a beat. Before Potter noticed he had his face trained to a bored expression again.

"They're there behind the jar of ichil eggs." With a lazy wave of his hand the blonde directed the brunette to the next ingredient. _If he doesn't add too much he may actually get it right.._ Draco's eyebrows twitched at the thought. _Not that I care. Just because I'm on his side doesn't mean I have to give two shits about the prat._ He confirmed his logic with a nod to himself, which Harry mistaked for a 'hey-you're-doing-pretty-good-for-sucking-at-potions' look and beamed. Draco's throat suddenly became dry as he noticed Harry's reaction and how his eyes lit up considerably. The blonde scoffed and was almost saddened to watch the glint in his potions-partner's eyes disappear. Harry turned his back to Malfoy and continued working. All he had left to do was add the baby mandrake roots and he would finally create a successful veritaserum-or so he hoped. Enough to give him a passing grade.

Not that anyone expected different when the explosion occured that it was Harry's cauldron they all turned to, but all the Gryffindors were scowling at the blonde Slytherin-sure that he had something to do with the mishap. Snape didn't even have to speak, Harry let out a sigh and went on to clean up the mess, offering to point out the bits of purple gunk that a scowling blonde was trying to fork out of his hair only to be turned down with a witty insult. Somewhere in Harry's mind, he registered that Snape had deducted seventy-five points from Gryffindors and he received a failing grade for the day while Malfoy got off scott free with flying Slytherin colors.

Needless to say, Harry was quite grumpy the rest of the day.

After dinner, Draco felt better about him getting a passing grade and Potter failing. It's not like he was dwelling on the subject all day, except for the fact that a painful twist of his heart everytime he saw Potter during the day- those green eyes looking so dull and his shoulders slumped. He even hated the fact that he noticed Potter's friends were, for once, too wrapped up in their own sappy love affair to notice him.

All this thinking about Potter and unfamiliar pangs in his chest when Boy Wonder looked at him unnerved the blonde. He snapped something about having a splitting headache and a Potions essay to finish before bed and strode away from his house table. He barely noticed that Harry had gotten up from the Gryffindor table just before him. As Draco turned for the dungeons, the back of his robes were caught by an invisible force hidden in an alcove. He turned around with a start and stared at nothing for a moment. He thought he heard a muffled appology. Gray eyes narrowed and searched in the darkness, deciding to reach out and when his hands caught fabric, he gave a rough tugg to find Potter in a whirl of cloth. He stared for a moment before narrowing his eyes again.

"So, Wonder Boy has an Invisibility Cloak. Surprise, surprise. Is this how you so gracefully evade the rules?" He watched as the glint in Harry's eyes faded again and felt that familiar pang of unknown emotion.

"Um.. yea. Listen, sorry about this morning and stuff and.." Potter was squirming and shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Oh hell, just forget it. I''ll... see you tomorrow? Oh, nevermind, I won't it's Saturday tomorrow. Um. Nice chatting, bye." Potter was quick to stuff the cloak in his bag and started to push past an annoyed Malfoy. Draco held out an arm to keep the boy in his place.

"First of all, Potter, you don't stop a Malfoy to chat and then just walk away without bringing it up- it's quite rude. Now, what did you want?" Draco folded his arms over his chest and watched as the scarred Gryffindor took a few moments more to battle his inner conscience. "Sometime this century would be grand, Potter."

"Ok, well.. since I'm not one for conversation, I'll just put it bluntly. You aren't yourself lately- not that I miss the insulting prat you usually are, but I do miss the fist fights, stupid as it sounds. I don't think you could quite understand my predicament if I even _tried_ explaining it to you, and it throws me off balance when you aren't being a git. So, either tell me what the hell is up or go back to being a git for the sake of my health." Potter crossed his arms and by the end of his speech his jaw was set and he looked down at the slightly shorter wizard. Draco raised his eyebrows and a sneer curled his lips upward.

"So you do notice? Good then, not all Gryffindors are blind. Well, Potter, obsess much? I'm quite stable, thank you." And with that Draco turned and was on his way down to his common room- a wide grin on his face that he couldn't explain. His headache had cleared considerably and he felt much better.

Harry cursed himself for being an idiot and pulling something like that. _What was I thinking, pulling Malfoy into an alcove with me! And right outside the great hall, someone could of seen us!_ The Gryffindor rubbed his temples as he walked the corridors to his dormitory. When he got back he found most of his friends were all studying or working on homework in the common room. He managed a worry-free smile as Seamus approached him

"Hey, Harry," his friend was already steering him back the way he came. "Wanna come for a walk with me?" Harry shrugged indifferently and let his irish friend pull him back into the corridors and they set a path for no where in particular.

"So.." Harry still felt a little uneasy about his earlier encounter with Malfoy. "How've you been lately?" He felt odd asking his dormate something like that when he saw him in almost every other one of his classes. None the less, Seamus shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose. And yerself?" Harry didn't pick up on his irish brogue becoming heavier. Harry mirrored his friend's shrug and continued walking with his hands in his pockets. "I, um, saw Cho hanging around the quidditch pitch the other day when you were at practice. I swear, Harry, after the trainwreck you went through last year you'd think she'd just let you alone." Harry grimaced. He noticed Cho there too.. lately she'd been coming around more and more after realizing that one: he was the last person she knew to see her long dead boyfriend, Cedric, and two: ...actually, fuck that, there was no two. Harry's eyes hardened as he lost himself in thought. _It's like I'm her bloody toy to throw around and pull at like I don't have any emotions what so ever. Well, fuck her._ Harry wasn't aware that he was zoning out until he saw Seamus' fingers snapping in his face. "Harry? Harry..? You okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yea. Sorry- got caught up in thoughts about Cho.." Seamus offered a pained smile and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"It's alright, mate, she's just crazy's all." Harry shrugged. He wasn't so sure. "So Harry.. I um, noticed that you've kind of backed away from girls over the past year since that whole... disaster." Harry grimaced. The girls at Hogwarts just weren't for him. It was either they were screaming fan girls that just saw the scar or girls he knew like sisters and could never be interested in them. And then there was Cho. _God damn her, she's messed up my entire sexuality._ And then.. after Cho, there was Malfoy. _What? What. The. Hell! There most certainly was not Malfoy! What evil possessed him to even think that!_ He was lost in thought again and was shaking and nodding to the questions Seamus was asking even though he wasn't really hearing them. He was nearly shocked out of his skin when he came back to the conversation.

"You are! You _do!_ Oh, Harry, you have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this!" Seamus' irish brogue was really thick and heavy now. Harry was caught off guard as he was gently pushed into a hidden alcove of the corridor and against the uneven stone wall. He was even more startled when Seamus was pushing his whole body against him, no- more like sliding against him, and closing the distance between them quickly. Harry felt the back of his head hit the stone with a soft thud as he pulled his head back away from the lips that inevitably pushed gently against his. He squeaked when something warm and wet slid along his bottom lip and nipped playfully. Harry gasped and then that tongue was inside his mouth, exploring and then pressing against his own tongue and he was vaguely aware that his own tongue was pressing back. His eyes had fluttered closed and his hands came up to grip at the other boy's robes and arching into him. Then a thought flickered across his mind. _Harry Potter, you are kissing another boy and liking it._ Harry thought it was odd that his inner conscience was suddenly Draco Malfoy's voice.

Then, as if Malfoy's voice in his head wasn't enough, Harry could feel Seamus becoming more insistent and Harry swore the irish Gryffindor was trying to swallow his tonsels. Seeing that pushing further into the uncomfortable stone was futile and getting him no where, he gave Seamus a shove and sent the irish boy colliding into the wall on the opposite side of the corridor looking shell shocked.

"Wha--? But... Harry? You were just kissing me back! You agreed that the boys I named had good arses and you said you were gay when I asked! And you said I could kiss you, and damn it Harry Potter you were kissing me right back!" The irish accent was undenyable now as he started with confused questioning then grew louder and louder and Harry was worried for half a second that several people would hear, including his friends and housemates in the common room down the hall and around the corner, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Voldemort, or worse- Malfoy. _Oh to hell with it, I could give a hoot if Malfoy feels the need to joke about my sexual orientation, must get away NOW!_

"Listen, Seamus. I've no problem with you being gay.. but I'm pretty damned sure I'm not and I'm sorry to say I wasn't paying attention to a thing you said because I was lost in thoughts about- um, nevermind what about. But really, Seamus, don't let a little kiss go to your head. Hell, for all we know I could be a poufier pouf this school has seen yet- but!" Harry held up his hands in defense when Seamus looked like he might jump on him and kiss him again. "But... that doesn't mean I want to be your snog-buddy, no offense, but right now I'm feeling quite straight. Now, um.. I'm gonna go for a walk and you um.. go back to the common room? Please don't take this personally the wrong way, Seamus, you're my friend and a good guy! I'm just.. not.. interested?" Harry felt stupidly meek as he turned on his heel and walked quickly as he could around the corner and then took off at a sprint, no idea where he was heading.

_Oh my god. What the hell just happened. I've gotta clear my head, I need a place to think straight. Oh god... Seamus will probably never talk to me again. Damnit, why did you have to kiss back, Harry!_

The confused Gryffindor was sprinting down the corridors and down the steps.

_That was wrong on so many levels..._

_I'm not gay, I can't be gay...Oh my god, but I kissed him back! Does that make me gay! It was only one kiss! And aside from god damned Cho's wet tear-filled kiss, Seamus was all about sticking his tongue down my throat.._

_And I can't believe Malfoy's voice was my inner voice just then-WHAT was that about! Malfoy, that prick.. Bloody git probably slipped a potion- with the HELP of Snape, into whatever I drank when I first started having these weird occurances with the Ice Prince of Slytherin. It's an evil ploy to get me to either turn to the dark side or serve me on a silver platter to Voldemort. What the hell is the matter with me otherwise? Must tell Hermione..._

He was unaware of where his feet were taking him, but when his thoughts finally caught up with his body he silently cursed his feet. He was standing outside the Slytherin Common Room. _Now that's just creepy..._

"Potter? What the fuck?" _Oh damn._ A voice cut into Harry's thoughts and he realised once again where his feet had taken him. Malfoy was walking up to him from the direction Harry came and from the slight flush in his cheeks Harry guessed Draco liked walking at night.

"Um," Harry said eloquently. _Oh great, what to tell him?_ "Okay, first, I didn't mean to end up here, I was kind of looking for a place to clear my thoughts and I was running.." He felt like an idiot standing there outside his enemy's common room and explaining himself.

"Usually, normal people clear their thoughts with a walk outside, Potter. Or anywhere really, but standing in front of your rival house's common room is a little odd." Malfoy smirked at him and leaned casually against the wall, hands in his robe pockets.

"Well, I wouldn't consider me _normal_, Malfoy."

"Good point. Well... Want to go for a walk with me then?" Harry thought he felt his heart skip a beat and looked down oddly for a moment. He shrugged, figuring he still needed to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good...er, thanks."

"Shut up. It's not like I want to be your friend." Malfoy scoffed and turned towards the entrance hall again, hands in his robe pockets and walking leisurly. Harry didn't mention it, but the scoffed reply really wasn't as cold as Malfoy usually was during the day. "Besides, Pansy and Blaise are fucking like rabbits on viagra in my room and I like to have someone else walk with me outside."

"Okay... a little more than I needed to know about Parkinson and Zabini... thank you for the mental images that I can add to my nightmares." Harry didn't even notice that he had fallen into step with Draco as they stepped into the cool, November air. It was a clear night, the stars were out and the moon was shining.

"Heh, well now that you've let that information out to me, I just have to jump at the chance, Potter. Sometimes they drug Nott and when Theo is drunk or high, he takes on a slutty personality and join in with them." Malfoy laughed as Potter's step faultered and he made a sound of disgust. _Or is that a sound of "Oh-my-god-must-drag-Draco-to-the-nearest-bush-and-ravish-him-cause-I-have-the-biggest-hard-on-ever!"_ Draco's eyebrows shot up once the thought crossed his mind. _Ew... I feel dirty now..._

"Aw, come on! I'm walking to clear my thoughts, not cause brain damage." Harry gave Malfoy a playful shove and the blonde stumbled for a few steps before catching his balance. They were both laughing anyway.

"Alright, alright. So what else haunts your dreams besides the images of a Slytherin threesome, thought I don't see that's haunting since you _know_ you want it... oh right, it's cause you're all innocent little prudes." Draco gave Harry a playful shove this time, but Harry didn't stumble. He absently reached for his scar. The fact that he was having a civil conversation with the son of Voldemort's main Death Eater didn't even occur to the brunette.

"Oh, you know... nightmares about Voldemort- though I suppose they're just paranoia dreams now cause after the Occlumency lessons with Snape, he can't come into my mind anymore." Malfoy 'hmm'ed and fell back into step with Harry.

"Yea, that foggy ol' git... I'm surprised he could get into your mind at all in the first place, besides his drive to kill an innocent kid and you not having any expirience in blocking him out. You know, it never ceases to amaze me what an obsessive bastard The Dark Lord is.. I mean, come on- you can't kill a baby cause he's stronger than you. So what? You have to go and obsess over him and try to murder him when he's eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, until the "prophecy" is fulfilled-which, let me tell you, is complete crap because you are obviously going to beat him, much to the annoying dismay of daddy-dearest." Before Malfoy realised he'd been rambling, Harry had caught on to all the things he was insinuating.

"So, you think he's a total sodding arsehole that I should kill brutally soon as I see him for hurting all my friends, killing my parents, trying to kill me, and try to take over the wizarding world?" The corner of Harry's mouth twitched up into a goofy half-grin.

"I--did Dumbledore tell you! I'll kill that old-wait, what? How the hell did you know all that- I MEAN! What? What are you talking about, Potter, I want to be the Death Eater that has the assignment to kill you!" The pink color in Draco's cheeks hinted to Harry that he was right.

"Dumbledore? No! I.. guessed. You were calling Voldemort stuff like "old git" and "obsessive bastard" and how you think I'll win... I guessed. Are you... on my side then?" Harry was hesitant, if he was wrong then there was a very good chance he could be hexed into oblivion. Draco was taking a long time to answer, staring up at the stars as he walked. The blonde Slytherin sighed.

"Yeah... I'm on your side. Since the beginning of the year, just before school started." Harry was grinning ear to ear and resisted the urge to hug his rival. _This is acutally... the most time I've spent with him without staring at him like he's the newest broomstick make..._He refused to really determine exactly _how_ he'd been looking at the blonde since the start of term.

"Well, I'm glad. One less Death Eater's son I have to worry about trying to kill me." Harry thought he was doing pretty good for covering up that he was, in truth, elated beyond belief that the Slytherin was now just a school rival really- not ever going to work for Voldemort and never going to try and kill him. Draco snorted and it brought Harry back to the reality that he was still no where near working out his thoughts. However, afraid Seamus would either hate him forever or sneak into his bed at night, Harry kept walking around the lake with the Slytherin.

"Say Potter, why _did_ you run to Slytherin Common Room?" Harry fumbled with his thoughts to answer the question. _Well, I can't tell him what really happened..._

"I, er, had a bad night... Someone caught me off-gaurd in the corridor and.. it's kinda hard to explain." Harry was sure Draco didn't believe him.

**A/N:** By the way... I'm scolding myself because I'm pretty sure I put Seamus out of character... so not-really-canon-Seamus is snogging sexually-orient-confused-Harry in a hallway Then again I could be wrong...


	4. Reasons Revealed and Detentions Earned

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise

**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, mentions of implied Voldemort/Lucius

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** boy snogging :3

**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned alloud that they had been oogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.

**Chapter Four-- Reasons Revealed and Detentions Earned**

It was just after dinner in mid-July. Lucius had called Draco into his study for a drink and a "little chat". Draco felt apprehensive as he approached the tall, oak double doors that led into the study. At the end of the school year, Draco hated Harry Potter for getting his father thrown in jail. It turned out, he needn't worry since The Dark Lord busted his father out within two weeks of imprisonment. Every since, Draco was getting invited to his father's study more and more often. Last week The Dark Lord had come for a Death Eater dinner party and though he kept his Malfoy composure the entire night, he was sick once their "guest" left. The red eyes of the cloaked figure still haunted Draco's dreams. The mere thought of The Dark Lord in person made Draco shiver as he paused at the door, hand on the silver snake handle. He took a deep breath and composed himself before knocking and entering.

"Father, you wished to see me?" He closed the door and stood, waiting for the older man's acknowledgement. When Lucius nodded to him and handed him a glass of wine, he seated himself by the fire.

"Yes, Draco, I did. Now you know that after my time in Azkaban, The Dark Lord has... preened over me to be sure that I am alright after the horrendous encounter." Lucius paused to push the memories of just how Voldemort had preened over him last week before he left after dinner. Draco nodded and Lucius continued. "Well, he requires me to show my thanks for getting me out of Azkaban. Now, you know what is expected of you in the near future, Draco. You are a Malfoy and you have responsibilities to the Malfoy name. You have to keep up appearances and be the heir I trained you to be since you were born." Draco nodded, keeping his cool facade. "Now, I'm sorry to be blunt, but in thanks I'm forced to offer you to The Dark Lord." Draco froze.

_What? So soon? Fuck...It was bad enough to see the old git at dinner. He didn't actually adress me, but his presence made me sick! Where the hell is the father I looked up to, what did they do to him in Azkaban_! At Draco's sudden flash of panic in his eyes, Lucius grimmaced. It was bad enough that he had to endure The Dark Lord's ... _needs_, but to expose his son to that hurt him as a father. As a Death Eater, however, he had his duties. "Yes, my boy, you are to be given to The Dark Lord over Christmas. You will serve him as a Death Eater and in other respects. After you receive your mark, you will not be returning to Hogwarts. Make me proud, Draco. Do the Malfoy name good. Good night." Lucius motioned for Draco to leave.

Draco kept on his facade until he reached his room. He had made a decision when his father was lecturing him. He made the decision to switch sides. Draco took out a piece of parchment and wrote his letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**---**

"Now, all of you take out your eggs and practice the spell once before performing it." McGonagall was lecturing the class but two boys were too busy stealing furtive glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. McGonagall noticed but payed no mind to it. Draco was sitting in the desk next to Harry's and was currently imagining himself running his hands through that unruly black hair. Harry was thinking about getting lost in a certain pair of gray eyes. Harry is snapped out of his trance for a minute when Hermione prods him and whispers to pay attention. He quickly is lost again thinking about what that blonde hair would feel like against his face first thing in the morning, how that pale body would feel snuggled close to him right before he fell asleep at night. Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room quickly, as if to check that no one heard his thoughts.

_Oh God. Did I just think about waking up and going to sleep with Malfoy in the same thought? Did I just think about Malfoy!_ Harry finally understood why Draco-_Malfoy_- didn't go around calling him a filthy half-blood, or call Hermione a mudblood, or Ron a mudblood-lover, or crack jokes about his mother, or cause any trouble aside from school-related rivalries. No more Death Eater bull shit and all-Hail-The-Dark-Lord games. Draco was on their side. And he was still having these weird thoughts and flutter feelings when he was around the blonde.

There was an unspoken agreement to not be enemies anymore between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Over the few weeks since Malfoy had come back to school and later confirmed that he'd switched sides, Harry and Draco had become something akin to friends and Harry liked it. Malfoy and him had more in common than he thought, they spent hours alone tlaking about Quidditch. They started the tradition of walking at night and talking as they walked around the lake.

Draco was snapped out of his own trance when Granger prodded Harry-_Potter_. He had silently been correcting himself more and more this week. Just because Potter and him were friends didn't mean he had to call him "Harry". He did acknowledge the fact that Harry wasn't the bumbling idiot he took him for. Once Harry had gotten more comfortable with talking to him and found out that he switched sides, Harry was quite the conversationalist. The Gryffindor had a lot of interesting views on Quidditch and strategies. One night when they were walking, they had decided to go to the Quidditch Pitch and had raced each other around in the cool, November air. Draco loved every minute of it. Gryffindors happened to make good friends, what with their loyalty and honesty.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy." A cross voice cut into both Harry and Draco's thoughts and both looked up to find McGonagall standing between them. "You have not payed attention for the entire class. Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and detention tonight at eight." McGonagall walked to the front of the room and dismissed the class. McGonagall failed to mention that Harry and Draco were oogling each other for the entire class. Harry caught Draco's eye and sighed.

**---**

Harry stalled until the last minute, hanging around the common room until he had exactly fifteen minutes to get to Transfigurations. When Harry walks into the class, he's thankful that it wasn't another detention with Snape. Draco was already seated at the front of the room and McGonagall was no where to be found. Draco greeted Harry and went back to sulking for a bit. Harry took a seat next to him and looked around the class once again.

"Where's McGonagall?" He took the liberty of studying the blonde in the daker light than was usual for the room.

"Said she had to go chat with Dumbledore. Said she'd back around nine." Draco sighed and slumped in his chair. Harry was surprised since he was used to seeing the boy be prim and proper.

"You never did tell me _why_ you switched sides, Malfoy." Harry smiled when Draco looked up at him. Draco heaved another sigh and sat up.

"I knew you'd never be able to keep yourself from asking questions, Potter." Malfoy smirked at Harry and traced the woodworking on the table. Harry watched his nimble fingers move along the grooves. "Well, as you know, Voldemort broke my father out of Azkaban about two weeks into summer. He was really shaken for the first month or so back at home. Then he invited Voldemort over for dinner. How can you stand to be on the same planet as him? Just being in the same room as him the entire night made me sick, but of course I had to keep up appearances of being a good mini-Death Eater. He kept his hood up but I could see his eyes... Gods, they still haunt my dreams at night and it's been months. Anyway... my father started giving me a lot of "responsibility" lectures. A week after the dinner party, he called me to his study for another lecture..." Draco paused, unsure of whether or not he should tell Harry what his father told him exactly. After a quick thought, he thought better of spilling _everything_ to the Gryffindor and kept it simple. "He told me I would be called upon very soon... I went up to my room that night and wrote to Dumbledore about the lecture and my new status on the war." Harry nodded and akwardly leaned over to give Draco a comforting half-hug and patted his shoulder.

"I think you did the right thing.." Harry smiled at the blonde and Draco almost looked guilty. Harry thought about if for a moment before adding "But you're not telling me everything. I'm the authority of concealing feelings from my friends." Draco's heart skipped a beat at Harry's use of the word friends. Harry's eyes grew playful and he gave the Slytherin an little nudge before turning fully towards him. "You have two choices... tell me the whole story, or... face the consequences." Draco stiffened and stood up, looking at Harry doubtfully.

"Come off it, Potter. You couldn't harm a fly if you tried. Don't know how you're going to win if-" Draco was caught off guard when Harry stood and pushed him backwards til he hit the wall. He looked up at Harry for a confusing half of a second before soft lips were pressing gently against his. His wrists were in Harry's hands and were pressed against the wall on either side of his head. Harry was pressing his body against Draco's and his tongue flicked out along Draco's bottom lip. A nip to his lips caused him to gasp and then Harry's tongue was in his mouth and it was making him dizzy and his tongue was in Harry's mouth and Harry tasted like chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice and he was in heaven. Their tongues battled for dominance and Harry won, snogging Draco silly. Draco vaguely remembered the night before when he tossed off to a senario very similar to this and decided that the real thing was much much better. Draco leaned his head down and bit Harry's neck, then soothed it with his tongue. He alternated between nipping and sucked while Harry let out a moan and pressed his hips further into Draco's. Harry gently pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes wide and bright. He mumbled an appology and went back to his seat. Draco was too dazed to pull him back for more and simply followed and took his seat. They were both quiet for the rest of the detention.

**---**

"Harry! What is that on your neck!" Draco stopped before rounding the corner and peeked around it to see Seamus Finnigan yanking down the colar of Harry's robe to reveal a bright red hickey. The hickey he put there the night before. "Oh my GOD! Ron told me, but I didn't believe him! So who's the little slut, Harry? Who is she!" Draco was confused as to why Finnigan was red in the face and yelling at Harry in the middle of the corridor after breakfast. Harry, bless him, could only blush and stutter.

"Er, Seamus, really.. it's not really any of your buisness.." Harry looked uncomfortable and tried to pull away, but Seamus wouldn't let him. Draco decided to save Prince Charming from Finnegan and tell him just how much he enjoyed putting that hickey on Harry's neck. Seamus was repeating the same questions and ranting about who's buisness it was to protect Harry's virtue when Draco strolled up and caught a glimpse of his mark. It was quite big and he was proud of himself. Harry noticed the Slytherin and quickly clapped a hand over his neck. "_Malfoy_!"

Seamus spun around to see Draco studying the mark he'd left on Harry. "Want to know _who_ put that there and _how_, Finnegan?" When Seamus was about to begin to protest about buisness again when he was cut off by Draco spinning Harry around. "I put it there. Like this." He placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips before leaning his head down and nipping and sucking at the pulsepoint in Harry's neck again. Finnegan looked like he'd seen a ghost before glaring from him to Harry and storming away. Harry was too stunned to do anything but whimper when Draco sucked on a sensitive spot.

**---**

**A/N:** First of all, I appologize for being obscenely late on this chapter. Seamus is permanently OOC (sorry canon!seamus fans :P) All the smutty h/d fans, fear not- smutty boy!sex is in the very near future for this fic! I have to go down the shore this weekend and I think I'm coming back sunday or monday, but I have chapter 5 mapped out and I'll be hopefully writing it while I'm down there. For those of you wondering where the hell me and Ghia are going on this fic, stick around. We are thinking it's going to be ranging from 10-15 chapters long. Also, sorry this is kind of a short chapter.. but chapter five is really long. I think this is the shortest chapter yet, so sorry TT


	5. Now Let's Not Be Rash

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise

**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Words:** 8914

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** boy snogging :3 and slashy, smutty boy!sex, evil!seamus, slight angst

**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned aloud that they had been ogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.

**Chapter Five -- Now Let's Not Be Rash**

"'Mione? Hermione? Hermione!" Harry burst into the common room at 10:30 that night very flustered after his encounter with Seamus and Draco that morning (and maybe a little flying to help clear his mind). Hermione was sitting by the fire, studying as usual. She looked up and smiled to Harry as he strode up to her and plopped down onto the couch next to her. Her smile quickly disappeared when she watched him run his hands through his hair a few times while muttering 'what was I thinking?'. Immediately she worried about him and went into mother-duck-mode.

"Harry? What's the matter?" When he wouldn't answer her she prodded him with her finger. "Hey, come on. You can tell me anything. What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think it was _my_ fault?" Harry whirled around so fast that Hermione had to jump back slightly. She smiled and ruffled his hair. Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know why I did it, 'Mione, honest. Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him!" Hermione shushed him and rubbed his back.

"Shh, Harry, calm down. Just tell me what happened so I can assess the situation." Hermione gave Harry a hug and he sighed again.

"I kissed him." Hermione took a minute to sort out that sentence. _Who? Him? Kissed...?_ "He was being a prat and challenged me, as usual- he always starts it! I don't know why he can't trust me if I trusted him, no questions. Bloody prat. Bloody good looking prat." Harry muttered the last bit so Hermione wouldn't hear, but she heard.

"Harry?" Harry sighed. If he wanted his friend's help, he'd have to tell her. He leaned in close to her ear so no one else lingering in the common room would hear.

"I kissed Malfoy." _Oh dear..._ How could Hermione help with that? Order member, or not, Malfoy was still a right prat.

"Okay, why?" Hermione would definitely need more information to analyze.

"I don't know! He.. he just, oh hell, I don't _know_ 'Mione! This is all so bloody confusing. He was telling me something about why he changed sides but he was lying to me so I said 'Tell me or face the consequences' and he said I wasn't going to win so I pressed him against the wall and stuck my tongue down his throat. I think he liked it, the pouf." Hermione stifled a laugh at that, considering Harry was the one doing the kissing. Harry turned to Hermione suddenly. He looked like a little boy begging his parents to let the puppy that followed him home stay. "Oh, 'Mione.. he could ruin me with this - promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course I will Harry! What kind of best friend do you take me for?" Hermione smiled and Harry hugged her.

"There is an upside to it." Hermione was curious.

"Oh?"

"Yea, see this?" Harry pulled down the neck of his robes to show two hickeys. _Malfoy marks his territory_ "One from last night... and one from today."

"Today? You said you kissed him once."

"Last night... today Seamus stopped me in the hall and was yelling at me for refusing him for 'some slut' and Malfoy happened to walk by and showed Seamus just who gave me the hickey and how." Harry grinned to himself. Hermione was slightly horrified.

"Seamus was yelling at you? For refusing him?" Hermione never would of guessed Seamus to be the jealous type... and wasn't he with Dean?

"Er yea.. um, a few weeks ago when we went for a walk?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "Well he kissed me and I was kind of out of it since Cho was at the pitch earlier at practice waiting for me and so I was thinking about her. So Seamus was talking to me and I wasn't hearing anything he said and apparently he asked my permission to kiss him, so he did..it wasn't so bad really - better than Cho's kiss." Harry's eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth. He was thinking out loud, he didn't mean to let that slip to Hermione. Herimione was giggling though.

"Harry I think you are gay."

"WHAT?" Hermione laughed again and stopped at the frantic look from Harry.

"Well, lets look at the facts and be logical. You liked kissing Seamus, you hated kissing Cho-"

"I never said hate! Seamus was just better because... because he wasn't crying! And he stuck his tongue down my throat!"

"Yes, but then you kissed Malfoy. You know, the first time you met Cho she was in her Quidditch gear - and that's really rather androgynous, isn't it? You could of easily mistaken her for a boy. Plus, she _is_ rather boyish." Harry was wide-eyed in realization.

"I'm gay..." Hermione nodded sympathetically and hugged him. "I won't get married, I won't have children! I'll be the last of the Potters...What if I want to have a family and get married and have a life? 'Mione... I'm _gay_." Hermione loved Harry, really she did, but he was rather dense, sometimes Malfoy was right with his snide remarks.

"Harry, honestly, it's like you know _nothing_. You can still get married, but to a man. There's always adoption." Harry looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the best!" Harry hugged her and went up to bed.

**---**

"How could I let my guard down like that, Blaise? What was I thinking!" Draco was just as flustered as Harry was. Draco had been antsy since he smugly had his encore with Harry that morning. In front of Finnegan. Finnegan who has a big mouth. Draco was pacing in the sixth year boys' dormitory in front of his best friend and Slytherin Slut, Blaise Zabini, who currently had a look mixed between amused and bored on his face.

"I do believe you were thinking 'Oh, goody! I get to have it off with Harry Potter! _Again_! Lucky me!' Am I right?" Blaise sat grinning smugly on his bed while Draco paced. Draco spun around in a huff and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh shove off, you sodding arse! Harry Potter kissed me. I kissed Harry Potter. In front of _Finnegan_!" Draco went back to his frantic pacing. _If Finnegan breathes a word to anyone I'll have his head_! Blaise was still laughing and that was getting him no where. "Oh shut up!"

"Kiss me, you fool." Blaise batted his eyelashes at the blonde and made a kissy face. Draco got his knickers in a twist.

"What? What! Kiss you! Brilliant idea, Blaise, kiss you so every sodding maggot in Slytherin can get word of that and then send word to my father who will then serve me on a silver platter to - MMPH!" Mid-rant Blaise leaned forward and claimed Draco's lips in a searing kiss. Not waiting for Draco's permission he shoved his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and explored. Instantly Draco was kissing him back and making keening sounds in the back of his throat. After a few blissful moments, reality caught up with Draco and the blonde shoved his fellow Slytherin away and put his hands to his mouth. "You kissed me!" He started backing away. "And I kissed you _back_! I'll... I'll be right back.."

Draco ran down into the common room and grabbed the closest female - Risika Lemmings, a fifth year red head - and snogged the socks off of her. She was dazed and dreamy after the kiss, Draco was deadly aware that he didn't like that one bit. Risika leaned into him for another kiss but he shoved her away and ran back up to his dorm room where Blaise was still waiting on his bed.

"I'm gay..."

**---**

Potions was always such a misery for Harry. Aside from the fact that Snape was... well, Snape was Snape. There were a million and one ways to describe Snape, but it was best left as just Snape for an explanation. If Hermione could just explain the directions in English that he understood instead of just repeating them over and over and looking at him like he was the biggest idiot, maybe he would get it better. On the bright side, he was better than Neville.

Things had gotten considerably worse over the past week. Since kissing Malfoy, the prat has been ten times more unbearable than he already was. His common sense (which was a lot quieter than his inner child and stubbornness) told him that just because he started calling Hermione a mudblood again didn't mean that Malfoy decided to change his mind and get his mark after all, but that's what Harry was believing. And of course Harry being Harry, he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself as usual. Malfoy even started sabotaging his potions again, not that he would be able to have done them anyway with little understanding of catalysts and reactions. Of course, little did Harry know - that was just Malfoy's unknown way of saying 'I fancy you'. Had Harry known that, he probably would of shagged the blonde right there on Snape's desk, considering the amount of times he tossed off to the scene of Malfoy rounding the corner and saving Harry from Seamus and kissing him and then sucking on his neck again, especially when he hit that lovely sensitive spot below his ear. After that, Malfoy bid him good day and went about ignoring Harry, then the next day and for the past week the taunting started again.

Harry was actually doing a decent job with his potion, putting the finishing touches on it when Malfoy walked by and conspicuously added an extra ingredient. Needless to say, the potion exploded in a smelly mist.

"God _damnit_! I almost made it right, why did you have to ruin it Malfoy! I was doing it right! You're such a sodding arsehole!" Harry was abruptly spun around by Snape. Snape was mad, Harry was mad, Malfoy was smug. Harry was tired of looking like a bumbling idiot in front of a man he knew full well was on his side, yet had to go against him all the time anyway. "Oh yes, Professor. Why don't you take some points from Gryffindor - we're all idiots, aren't we Malfoy? Does it make you feel better, Severus? Picking on me for something my _Dad and his friends_ did when you were in school? I hope so because I'm tired of being your little punch bag, Severus! Or should I say _Snivellus_!"

Malfoy realized too late the monster he'd set into motion. The only thing he thought to do was quietly slip away and hide behind Crabbe and Goyle like a good little Slytherin. Snape literally looked like he had steam coming out of his ears because of the fog in the room. The greasy haired man was holding Harry off the ground by his robe and if one looked close enough, there was the faintest hint of him shaking. He gave Harry a minute to calm down, and when he did and he realized what he said he wanted to die. _What have I done?_ Harry and Draco were thinking the same thing.

"Mister Potter." Oh, Snape was livid. The entire class held its breath while Harry waited for the killing curse to take him away. "I am not sure which would be worse... an assured failing grade on your Potions N.E.W.T. or detentions with me until the end of your school years. Or perhaps I should let you see the memories in my pensieve again, but with a potion that would let you see it through my eyes so you could know just how terribly your _father_ and _Black_ tormented me. Wouldn't it be nice to see your father and Black again? Yes, Harry, I know you'd like that... only they would think it was me. You wouldn't exist yet. Yes that would be fun." Harry thought death would be so much better than enduring his father and godfather tormenting him. _Just kill me Voldemort. Honestly, it's worse torture for me to have to be taught by this greasy git than for you to just let me meet my end, you can have the bloody wizarding world._ It seemed like time had stopped, everything frozen in place except Harry and Snape. "No, for today you will just receive a failing grade and detention."

The class exhaled and looked around. Malfoy had slipped out. Harry started cleaning up his mess. He needed a better tutor than Hermione and someone else who would take Snape's shit. Malfoy.

**---**

After dinner, Harry was waiting in the same alcove from three weeks ago. He smiled at the memory of his concern for the Slytherin. Ever the trusting Gryffindor, concerned for the king of cobras. He was startled when he heard footsteps and when a flash of blonde hair walked by, he reached out and grabbed the back of Malfoy's robes. Malfoy turned around and saw Harry without his cloak this time and grinned.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Malfoy couldn't push the nagging thought that all he wanted to do was push Harry against the wall and kiss him again. Then he remembered what happened earlier that day. _Oops.._

"Yeah, right.. heh... Um, listen Malfoy.. Did you change your mind?" Harry fidgeted with his hands and looked younger in the dark.

"Change my mind?" _Bad Draco, stop having lewd images of the Gryffindor in compromising positions while trying to have a conversation_.

"About where your loyalties lay. You've been tormenting everyone twice as bad as you used to all this week. And you've been calling the muggleborns mudbloods and-" Draco cut him off.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up you daft Gryffindor." Draco grinned and blew a kiss at Harry. Harry blushed and look at the most interesting piece of dust on the ground he had ever seen. "No, I haven't changed my mind." Harry let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Now what did you _really_ pull me into this alcove for?" Harry blushed darker and Draco felt his heart skip a beat. _Please say 'kiss me', please say 'kiss me', please say 'kiss-_

"Will you tutor me for Potions?" _What? Damnit!_ Draco sighed. Well, Harry did think he was switching sides. Best to just reassure him...Draco grinned and pushed Harry against the stone wall. Harry was wide eyed and had the fleeting thought that Draco _had_ switched sides and that he was going to kill him.. or worse. Then Harry's thoughts were forgotten when soft lips were on his and there was an insistent tongue brushing his bottom lip and nibbling. How could he _not_ comply? _I can't believe I was stupid and thought he switched sides_. Harry chided himself in his mind and eagerly parted his lips for the blonde and kissed back just as eagerly. Draco reluctantly pulled away and grinned at Harry.

"Yes, I'll tutor you. You're shite at Potions anyway.." Harry blushed and slipped a piece of folded parchment into the Slytherin's robe pocket and thanked him. Harry was quick to get back to Gryffindor and up into his room where he could have the wank of his life. He cursed the Slytherin for having the ability to make him Aroused Beyond Belief.

Draco looked down at his pocket and pulled out the parchment and unfolded it.

_Malfoy-_

_Thanks for tutoring me. Room of Requirement, 9pm tomorrow night._

_-Potter_

Draco smiled and briefly wondered if Harry had a note for if Draco said no.

**---**

"No, no, Potter.. look." Draco, for the fifth time, pointed to the excerpt in the Potions book and explained it to Harry. "In the Shrinking Potion, the Leech Juice is the _catalyst_ that makes the potion turn bright green. See?" At Harry's nod and quick scribbling Draco sighed.

"Hey, atleast you explain it so I can understand. Hermione just repeats the same thing over and over and I swear each time she repeats it, I understand less and less. Potions is such a crap subject." Draco smiled to himself.

"Well, you'll need it if you want to become an Auror." Harry put down his quill and crossed his arms on the desk and layed his head on it. It was 10:30 and they had been there an hour and a half already. _Atleast I understand more about catalysts than I did..._

"You know, it would help if Snape wasn't such an arse and if my dad and Sirius didn't torment him when they were in Hogwarts and if Lupin had kept them on more of a leash." Harry sighed again and rubbed his face against his arms. Draco had the fleeting thought that he wanted Harry to be rubbing his face against his bare skin. "Stupid Snivellus." Harry muttered into the warmth of his arms.

"Okay, Pouty Potter, back to work. How do you plan to pass if you keep getting off topic, hmm?" Draco smirked at his newest nickname and Harry nodded, going back to his notes.

"Yes, master." Harry said it as a joke, but oh how it sent a shiver up Draco's spine. Draco wanted nothing more than to flip Harry onto the desk and take him right there. He realized Harry was looking up at him expectantly for his next explanation and Draco composed himself. _Merlin, his innocence knows no bounds..._

After they were finished all their homework and tutoring, it was well past curfew and Draco was getting drowsy. The Slytherin plopped down on the couch and toyed with the thought of the Gryffindor depositing himself in his lap and calling him master again. Harry moved to the couch and sat down on the opposite end.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you." Harry was mustering up all of his Gryffindor courage to tell Malfoy about his... condition. All of the kisses they were having lately were starting to really stir his libido and maybe.. just maybe Malfoy was...

"Have another subject you're bollocks at, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath and sat up straighter on the couch. This was harder than he imagined.

"No, Malfoy. I'm gay." There, he'd said it! Now Malfoy would probably go and blab to the whole school and everyone would know about Harry and he'd be the laughing stock of Hogwarts once again.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you've _finally_ come to terms with your sexuality and picked up on my signs, you daft bugger." What? Did he just hear Malfoy correctly?

"W-what!" Draco laughed at Harry's reaction and pulled the Gryffindor into his lap. The fantasy of Harry calling him master popped into his mind again. Draco gently caressed Harry's jaw and pulled his face to his and kissed him. When he pulled away, Harry was the loveliest shade of red and he had a bright glint in his eyes.

"I'm gay too, Potter. You're slow on the uptake, eh? No matter- you still kiss pretty damn good." Draco pulled Harry into another kiss. Harry pulled away after a few blissful moments of battling Draco's tongue.

"Wha- but.. how did you... you're _gay_?" _Emphasis on 'slow on the uptake', jeez._

"Yes, Potter, I'm gay. Draco Malfoy is gay and so is Harry Potter. Or are you suddenly overcome with straightness again?" Draco was starting to get slightly annoyed that Harry was so innocent. True, he was just as innocent as Harry- but atleast he knew how to do it with a _girl_. Harry squirmed in his lap and ,_gods_, if he did it again it would be Draco's undoing.

"Oh..No, I'm still gay." Harry bit his lip and eyed Draco a minute before leaning down and claiming Draco's lips. Draco was quite happy in the haven of Harry's lips and kissed back with a fierce hunger. Draco flipped Harry over so the Gryffindor was on his back with the Slytherin undoing his pants and Harry's in record time. Harry moaned and arched up against the blonde and thought he might come that second, but he had more control than that. Draco was rubbing Harry's cock in one hand and his in the other. Wanking them was easy enough, but Draco wanted more. The blonde pulled Harry's pants the rest of the way off and spread the brunette's legs wider and was about to enter him when Harry suddenly kicked him in the chest and sent him tumbling the other way. Harry was on the floor and crouching behind the other end of the couch faster than he could blink. "What are you doing!"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I was going to shag you! You said you were gay! I'm gay, you're gay, you were kissing me! You certainly didn't mind me wanking you! What is the matter with you?" It took Draco a few minutes to get his bearings but he was quickly dressing and Harry was doing the same.

"What is the matter with me! I don't want Meaningless Slytherin Sex, that's what's the matter with me! Gryffindors don't fucking work like that!" Harry collected his books and was out of the room before Draco could protest. Draco let out a frustrated scream and smacked his head against the wall.

"Draco Malfoy, you are the biggest idiot on the face of earth."

**---**

"Bloody Buggering Fuck! You big fucking cock with a head. Good job, you've probably scared the damned Gryffindor away. You. Are. Such. A. Bloody. _Idiot._" Draco was muttering angrily to himself as he made the long journey from the Room of Requirement back to the dungeons. "He has more reason now to hate you. He'll never trust you now."

Draco sighed as he entered the sixth year boy's dorms and fell back onto his bed. He layed for a long moment, just breathing. His relaxing was interrupted by a large black eagle owl. _Brilliant. Father's owl._ Draco sat up and let the owl in. It was rare for owls to have orange eyes. Usually they had yellow eyes, but no, his father's owl had great big orange eyes that glinted eerily in the darkness of the night.

It was late, most of his dorm mates were sleeping behind closed curtains already. He listened for a minute to the snores of Crabbe and Goyle and then untied the rolled parchment from the owl's leg and watched as it flew into the moonlit sky. A wave of apprehension came over Draco as he looked down at the parchment in his hand, the brilliant green and silver family seal laughing in his face. Messages from his father were rare and he felt sick with dread as he carefully opened the parchment and looked down at his fathers perfect script. The memory of his father's "chat" came to him unbidden. He could practically hear his father's crisp, cool tone as he read through the letter.

_Draco,_

_As I'm sure, you recall our chat from the Dinner Party over the summer. It is only October now, but before you know it will be time for you to come home for Christmas. I expect I don't have to repeat the conversation we had. The Malfoy name runs very far back, thousands of years. It is your responsibility to uphold that name and all that comes with it. Marry and have children to carry on the name, manage the family fortune, and do the Malfoy name some good. Make me proud, son._

_We will be expecting you at Christmas._

_Lucius_

Draco sat heavily on his bed and rubbed his temples. Switching sides was never going to be easy, that he knew. However, the looming presence of his father and Voldemort and Christmas didn't help matters much. Draco sighed and put the letter under a stack of papers on his desk and layed down to sleep, still dressed in his uniform.

**---**

Harry finally cornered Hermione after Potions the next morning, which he spent all of ignoring Malfoy, and pulled her into an empty corridor near her next class. Hermione kept going on and on about how inconvenient this was and how she was going to be late to her class. Finally, Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Merlin, Hermione! Shut up for one bloody second so I can tell you something. What the hell do you think I need to talk to you spelled in bits of toast _means_!" That did the trick because his bushy haired friend shut right up and studied him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief for the brief quiet. "Something happened last night."

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth while peering up at Harry. Harry sighed again and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his temples before he went into a long winded and embarassing explanation of his escapades with Draco the night before in the Room of Requirement. When he was finished Hermione hugged him. "Oh Harry, it's alright! I'm sure that nasty little git just was nice so he could get into your pants." She held her tongue about him switching sides. Lupin had given her strict instructions for Harry not to know that everyone knew but him. Even if she knew that Harry knew. Harry felt marginally better after Hermione comforted him for a few minutes and decided the best thing he could do was to just ignore the blonde and try and pay attention to his studies. He smiled at Hermione's parting form. _Always thinking of school._

**---**

Three days. Three long, frustrating, wank-filled days. Draco was tired of Harry ignoring him and tired of wanking til he chaffed, screaming out Harry's name behind heavy silencing spells cast on the drapes around his bed. Thus, he stood outside of Gryffindor Tower and waited. He'd been waiting for an hour when Harry finally graced him with his prescence. He took one look at Draco, and looked like he was going to panic and turn around and flee back into his common room but Draco grabbed him. Harry tried to get away, frantically saying something about meaningless sex and feelings. Draco shut him right up by pushing him against the wall and gently kissed him for a full five minutes. When he pulled away he smirked, Harry was a mussed puddle of blushing mush and gave Draco a shy smile.

"I'm sorry." Harry thought he was going to faint, had he just heard Malfoy say he was _sorry_? "About the other night...I'm sorry - don't look like that! Get over it! Malfoys appologize, much to your obvious disbelief! Merlin, you'd think we didn't have manners. Now where was I... oh yes, I'm sorry for rushing into things like that and I really should of asked if that's what you wanted." Draco held his breath as he studied Harry.

"I really can't believe you appologized, I would never have thought to hear the word 'sorry' come out of your mouth. Ever. Especially to me of all people." Harry was still in a state of shock and Draco gave him a playful shove.

"Git, I have impeccable manners." Draco grinned and leaned his head down to Harry's neck, slowly licking from the hollow of muscle that connects the shoulder to the neck to the tip of his ear lobe.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't just go around having meaningless sex with Slytherins. Like I said, Gryffindors don't work that way. Something to do with being noble and honest and what not." Draco smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Harry's neck before looking into those bright green eyes. _Merlin, how I could get lost in those eyes_.

"You trusted me when you figured out I switched sides." At Harry's nod he grinned and kissed him again, blissful to be dueling tongues with Harry instead of wands like they once would. Draco pulled back and looked Harry in the eye again, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry was slackjawed with disbelief.

"Malfoy, you've got to stop sending me into states of shock." Draco chuckled and laced his fingers with Harry's. "Officially?"

"Officially." Draco nodded and held his breath for Harry's answer. If he refused him, he thought he would probably die.

"Yes. But we have to keep it a secret, save for one confidant since Hermione already knows about the other night.." Draco was elated and pressed Harry against the wall for one more heated kiss before heading to dinner. Harry had to go back up to his room to relieve some...tension before going down to dinner.

**---**

For the past hour and a half there had been a happy skip in Draco's walk and every now and again he would whistle after catching Harry's eye and grinning knowingly all through dinner. He was on his way back to his dorm room when Finnegan walked by him and shoved into him. Draco turned around, immediately angry.

"How dare you touch me, you filth!" Draco was reaching for his wand, but Seamus already had his trained on the Slytherin.

"What's got you so bloody happy, Malfoy?" Well, Draco couldn't just tell him! It was only a week or two since he had so gallantly saved Harry from Finnegan's accusations.

"Letter from my father saying how well the Dark Lord is doing, of course. What did you think, halfblood?" Draco placed his trademark _I-am-Draco-Malfoy-and-you-will-cower-before-me-in-shame_ sneer as he sized the Gryffindor up, deciding whether or not he could throw himself bodily at Finnegan to knock him over. Turns out, the halfblood is rather good with bondage spells - the kinky git. Before he had a chance to react, to his disgust at all his training, he was bound with ropes and dragged into an old classroom.

"Disgusting little Death Eater, letter from daddy, huh? You're just daddy's little _pet_, aren't you?" Draco was silent as Seamus yanked his left arm up to examine the unmarked skin. "Well, where is it? What, do you have a glamour spell to hide it from Dumbledore? Is that why you're still in school - to spy on the headmaster? Or better yet - to kill Harry." At that, Draco covered a wince with a cough. The very thought of harming Harry made him sick. "Answer me!" Finnegan's fist connected with Draco's jaw.

Hermione was on her way to the library after dinner for a book when she heard Seamus Finnegan's unmistakable brogue yell 'Answer Me' and heard the sound of a jaw cracking when it connected with a fist. _Oh god! I've got to stop him!_ She quickly rushed into the classroom she heard the commotion come from and froze. There one the floor, was Draco Malfoy with a bloody lip glaring disdainfully up at a hyperventilating and obviously quite pissed Seamus Finnegan. She could have sworn her heart jumped into her throat. It was only a half an hour since dinner when Harry had discretely told her he was _with_ Draco. She silently pulled out her wand and stunned Seamus. She sighed and untied Draco. He akwardly thanked her.

**---**

"Knight to E5." Harry was losing chess to Dean in the common room after dinner. It didn't matter, he was still elated about Draco asking him out, officially.

"Man, Harry, you're really off your game tonight." Harry shrugged. People were starting to stare, he was still grinning like a madman. Not that he wasn't used to people staring at him. Tonight, he just didn't notice. "Checkmate."

Harry looked at the board and frowned for the first time in two hours. "So I owe you 5 sickles then?" Dean nodded. "Hey Dean.. I was wondering if you might know why Seamus has been acting... weird for the past two weeks?" Dean sighed.

"I dumped him, a few weeks ago." Oh. Well, that explains _everything_. It explains why he kissed him so recklessly that night, it explains why he was being jealous and possessive when he got that hickey, and it explained why Seamus hadn't been talking to him since. They sat in a companianable silence for a few minutes before Harry had a thought.

"Dean, how do boys.. have sex?" Dean burst out laughing and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean motioned for him to follow him and led him up to their dorm. For a brief moment, Harry was afraid Dean was going to give him a hands on explanation. His thoughts were whisked away when Dean tossed a leather bound black book onto his bed. He went to it and flipped it over. In gold lettering, the words _Kama Sutra_ were lined across the top. He flipped through the pages and his eyes widened at pages and pages of animated sex positions for boys. He turned to Dean who was grinning smugly and thanked him in wide-eyed wonder and flopped onto his bed to study his new book.

**---**

Harry and Draco were working on their homework at eleven on a Wednesday night in the Room of Requirement. Harry was working on a Potions essay while Draco was researching his Transfiguration topic. After about an hour, Harry was starting to struggle. He understood the concept after a week of Draco's careful tutoring every other night, but when he tried to explain it back in words that Snape wouldn't fail him for... things were a bit more complicated. Draco was mixed between reading the passage from his Transfiguration text and watching Harry fidget in thought. Draco was doing his best not to smile and reach across the table and ruffle his boyfriend's hair. Suddenly, Harry looked up and sighed.

"How would you explain the reaction to a Sleeping Draught when the Wormwood is added?" For a minute, Draco just watched Harry. His cheeks were flushed with frustration and his eyes were a bright green. Of course, the Gryffindor was oblivious to his deliciousness.

"When you add the sliced Wormwood, the potion smokes for a full minute and then bubbles until it turns turquiose and then almost clear with still the slightest hint of blue left." Harry's face lit up and he looked over to the blonde with a shy smile.

"Will I ever get this stuff?" Harry blushed slightly and averted his eyes to the table. Draco shrugged and chuckled.

"You do alright, now that you have such a genius teaching you. How lucky you are." Harry looked up and his shy smile turned into a sly smirk. He got up slowly and slinked around the table to straddle the blonde's lap. "I like this development."

"I guess since I just don't understand yet, you'll just have to teach me more, yea?" Harry purred seductively and licked lightly at the shell of the Slytherin's ear lobe. Draco shivered and his hands immediately went to Harry's hips to pull the brunette closer. Harry gently plucked the Transfigurations text from Draco's lap and closed it on the table. He turned back towards his boyfriend and pressed their mouths together, tongue stroking Draco's bottom lip gently at first and then becoming more persistent until he nipped at the blonde's lip and was granted passage. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes, both regaling in the heat and passion coursing through their veins and making their blood pump faster. Harry won and pressed his hips down against Draco's persistently, causing the usually controlled blonde beneath him to writhe and buck up against his hips. Draco shamelessly rubbed his growing errection against Harry's hipbone everytime Harry pressed his hips down.

After frotting against each other, Draco pushed hard and caused Harry to tumbled off of his lap to the floor. The green eyed boy looked up, confused for a moment, until Draco was straddling his hips and alternation between sucking and nipping at his neck. Harry moaned and rolled them both over, determined to have the upperhand in this. He knew he was the only one in the room with any knowledge on the subject of sex between two men, hence their last encounter with Draco trying to thrust into him with no preperation.

Harry leaned down and mirrored what Draco had just been doing to him. Draco's hands fisted tufts of his black, unruly hair and writhed beneath him- all the while making keening sounds in the back of his throat everytime Harry hit a sensitive spot. Harry slowly unbottoned the blonde's shirt and pushed it open, revealing pale flesh and taut seeker-muscle. His mouth watered at the sight and he greedily bent down and bit down hard on a nipple and tugging at it - causing Draco to moan loudly and buck against him, while his other hand tweaked at the other nipple. He soothed the tortured nub with his tongue, swirling around in figure eights and tight circles and then repeating the ritual on the other nipple before trailing his tongue in curving paths down the taut muscle twitching beneath the pale skin. In his wake he left a quickly cooling wet path that made Draco shiver. Harry was fingering the waistband of Draco's tented trousers and looking up at him with lust-filled green eyes. He knew where things were heading, but now it was clear. With Harry's fingers dipping below the waistband, the question was obvious. _Can I go on?_

"Are you sure you're ready? It's only been a week since-" Draco was cut off by Harry dragging himself back up the blonde's body to seal their lips in another one of their searing kisses. Harry pulled away and bent his head to Draco's neck and bit into the skin there, almost possessively and the action made Draco's already painfully hard cock twitch. Harry looked back up and nodded before slinking back down the pale body to unbutton the trousers. He glanced up and green eyes held silver ones as the trousers and boxers beneath were stripped away in one fluid motion.

Suddenly, the rush of air to his cock and legs made him flush and feel very naked and vulnerable in front of Harry. He made to cover himself but Harry caught his hand in his and laced their fingers together, staring down intently at his rigid cock.

"Just going to stare at it, are you? Much to popular rumor, I don't like that much attention in that way." He smirked but Harry looked up and his eyes seemed to darken further. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips experimentally to the tip. _Merlin, I'm going to get my first blowjob... breathe... breathe..._

"Mine." Harry whispered the word before he opened his mouth and uncerimoniously took Draco fully into his mouth. Draco's hips bucked at the sudden wet heat his cock was engulfed in. _Oh Gods, it's heaven_. They were laying on a thick bear rug not far from the fire and Draco was fisting tufts of fur in his hands and bucking his hips again.

"Gods... Merlin, Harry.. oh..." Harry's hands came up and held Draco's hips in place to keep the blonde from choking him to death. He experimentally sucked hard up the length once and was rewarded with a loud moan. _Heh... so you're a screamer, are you love?_ He took the whole length back in his mouth and curled his tongue around the base and squeezed, and heard another gutteral moan in response. The book had told him to relax his throat to take a cock deeper, so all week he had practiced on stolen bananas from the kitchens at night. Counting on the sounds Draco was making, he could guess he was doing it right.

Harry was a nervous wreck, but congratulated himself on being so composed for the last fifteen minutes. It was his first time too and he wanted it to be just right. He dragged his tongue up the vein on the underside of the blonde's cock and dipped his tongue into the slit to gather the pearly fluid onto his tongue. It was bitter and salty, but he could handle that. It wasn't so bad that he would be sick or anything. He took Draco's cock deep into his throat again and felt the pale body seize up for a half a second, cock twitching in his mouth before a scream was heard throughout the room and Draco was coming harder than he ever had before down Harry's throat and Harry was working hard to swallow the load. Draco relaxed against the rug and panted until his breathing was under control again. Harry looked up and caught his eye, wiping a glob of white from the corner of his mouth. Harry leaned forward and caught his lips, hands still roaming pale flesh and leaving hot fire in their wake.

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a tube of lotion that Dean had conjured for him and coated his fingers. He bent his head down and gently lapped at Draco's still half hard cock. Draco whimpered and jolted when something cold and wet was pressing gently at his entrance and after a minute of resistance he heard Harry whisper "Relax" and then a finger was pressing into him and it felt odd and painful at first. Harry slowly moved his finger in and out until he felt the tight heat loosening slightly enough to add a second finger. Draco felt like his entire body was on fire, he was being stretched by Harry's fingers and it was good but sore. Then Harry twisted his fingers and he bumped into a spot deep inside him that sent renewed fire straight to his cock and he let out a yelp. Harry grinned and looked up at him. _Fuck, he looks good between my legs, licking my cock like that... bloody wanton prat._ "What the bloody hell was that!"

"That, love, is your prostate." Harry pulled his fingers out ever so slightly and thrust back into the spot and gods he was hard again. Then Harry was pulling out his fingers and getting undressed. His cock was like a piece of art that made his mouth water at the mere sight. He was lathering it up with the lotion and pulling Draco's legs up and hooking his legs around his waist. He positioned himself at Draco's entrance and locked eyes with the blonde. "Ready?"

At Draco's nod he gently pushed in and when Draco cried out he made to pull out and appologize but the blonde's legs held him in place. He moved forward again and forgot what the book said about waiting and began thrusting. Draco's scream made him stop immediately and he looked up at the blonde. _Bugger, I'm going to bollocks this up, it was supposed to be good and happy but this heat... I can hardly fucking contain myself_.

"Just... bloody.. wait." Draco's cheeks were flushed and he was panting and his face was contorted.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean- you're so bloody tight and.." Draco tugged on his shoulders and pulled him down to lock their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth the same time his heels dug into the small of the brunette's back and making him thrust in all the way. Harry moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it, pulling Harry closer to him. At first it felt strange to be filled and when he was used to it he squirmed, needing to feel some kind of friction. He pulled away from the kiss and looked up at his boyfriend. And, oh, how hard he was again.

"Move, Potter."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He pictured what the book told him in his head and pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, the friction heaven to his throbbing cock. Draco closed his eyes at the painful twinge that still went through him when Harry thrust back in and Harry tried a different angle. When he thrust back in he hit that spot he found with his fingers and it made Draco cry out in ecstacy.

"There, Harry, right there.. gods... harder.. harder!" Harry wasn't one to complain, with Draco surrounding his cock and convulsing muscles squeezing him tightly. In the midst of the lust that was overtaking him, he snaked his hand up a pale thigh to wrap his still-slicked fingers around Draco's cock and stroked once, twice, three times and Draco was coming and squeezing him so tight that he came a half a second later. Their cries were in unison and they slumped together onto the bear rug, both panting. When Draco recovered, he played with Harry's hair.

"You know, I had you pegged for a virgin, Potter."

"I was, you're my first." Well that was a surprise, considering they were both newly proclaimed gays and it had been their first time and Harry knew a hell of a lot more than he did.

"Then how did you know what the hell you were doing?" Harry pushed himself up onto his forearms and smirked down at the blonde. He reached over to his robe and pulled out the Kama Sutra book and rolled over to let Draco sit up. He cast cleaning spells on them both and tossed the book into the blonde's lap. Draco looked at the little black leather-bound book and fingered the gold lettering. _Kama... Sutra? The hell is a Kama Sutra?_ He opened the book and flipped through pages and pages of men moving together and his eye's widened at the sight. He was silent for a few minutes as he flipped through, eyes growing wider and wider while Harry watched him, smirking.

"That's how I knew what to do. Dean gave it to me after he told me him and Seamus split up. Said they wouldn't be needing it anymore..." Harry shrugged and watched as Draco turned to him, wide eyes glazed over.

"Potter, I'm topping next time."

**---**

It was Saturday morning. Three days after his blissful first time with his boyfriend. Halloween was in a week and Harry was still wearing a goofy grin when Hedwig tapped on the window with a message from the Order. Only when he read the message did the smile disappear. There had been heightened Death Eater activity and an Order meeting was called that night after dinner. The message was a portkey that would transport him when he said 'phoenix feather'. Harry got dressed for the day and folded the parchment and put it inside a pocket inside his robe. He strolled down to breakfast and was delighted when a certain blonde caught him in an alcove and snogged his socks off.

Later, after dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry gathered around Harry's message while one of them said the password. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval a moment before he was tumbling through space and landing ungracefully on the floot of the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione lifted him to his feet and dusted him off and the trio made their way into the dining room. Hermione sat close to Ron and their hands found each other. Harry sat next to Lupin and hid a grin when Draco strolled in and caught his eye. Before either could get a word out, Dumbledore stood at the head of the table.

"I'd like to welcome, officially, to the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Malfoy. A word before we get down to business, everyone knows about Draco except you Harry, I'd like you both to stop with your silly rivalry. You are fighting for the same cause now and to continue in your petty arguments would be pointless." Harry smiled and held up a hand to stop the headmaster's speech while Moody sat in the corner and eyed Draco doubtfully.

"Oh, on the contrary, sir, I knew just as well as any of you that Malfoy switched sides. The only difference is that I had to find out for myself. As usual, I was kept in the dark." Harry's voice had started out calmly and had risen an octave when he was done speaking. Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and was quiet in his explanation.

"You see Harry, we thought if we told you, hence your constant fights, that you would of lost control of your anger and done something rash." Oh that was rich. Harry bit back the urge to laugh and stood, skirting around the table until he was standing next to his secret boyfriend. He looked around at the faces surrounding the table, people that thought it unimportant to tell him his ex-enemy had switched sides. Snape rolled his eyes, Hermione smiled knowingly, Ron looked like he might drop on his knees and beg forgiveness for deceiving Harry, Moody was still eyeing Draco with suspicion, Arthur and Molly were giving him what he would expect would be stern looks his own parents would give him to make him cooperate, Dumbledore watched him in silence, and Lupin looked like he was ready to jump up and tackle him if he did something rash. _They want to see rash?_ Harry grinned mischievously.

"You want to see rash? Maybe this will teach you to doubt me in the future. Hell, if you're going to force the burden of the deed on me, don't bother keeping me in the dark anymore. I'll give you rash." With that, Harry promptly spun his boyfriend to face him and caught pale lips in a heated kiss, biting Draco's lower lip and then sucking it into his mouth before plunging his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco molded to his body and moaned while Harry caught a quick glimpse of the room. Remus was mid wide-eyed apology, Dumbledore sat at the head of the table twinkling, Hermione giggled while Ron freaked out, Moody grumbled and stalked out of the room, Tonks grinned, Molly and Arthur were startled, while Snape looked positively livid and was stalking toward them.

"Potter, I am going to kill you." Oh Snape was livid, indeed.

**---**

**A/N: **First, I should be stoned on the lateness of this chapter... I am a terrible author to fans. Once again, sorry canon!seamus fans, but it's needed :) Harry/Draco fans- look, I have produced your smutty first time boy!sex chapter! And sappy fluff fans, now they're boyfriends :) No meaningless sex here! We love the feedback we get on this fic, it's like crack and it fuels us to write wonderfully smutty chapters with plot :3

**lovelessx's stupid epiphany:** In lieu of it being less than 2 weeks till HPB comes out and this being set in 6th year... it will either be rushed (crappily) to finish before the 6th book comes out and crushes hopes again of h/d fans everywhere with the goodness that is HPB _or_ it will be put on hold until after and will disregard that the 6th book is out and will go on happily until the end. If you would be so kind as to review this chapter and let us know which you prefer, us to stop before/after HPB comes out or go on before/after HBP comes out. Many thanks.


	6. A Little Lion Told Me

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise  
**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 3979  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** boy snogging :3 and slashy, smutty boy!sex, mature!Ron, evil!seamus, some voyeurism, slight angst, oh and a little Snape/Remus on the side **PRE-HBP** (That means that I'm not altering my story along the lines of the real 6th year because I'm lazy and I don't have time and I like my story the way it is, thank you. Oh yea, no HBP spoilers woot.)  
**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned aloud that they had been ogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.  
**Review Replies:** _Joshy:O god... that was AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! One of my fav fics, don't stop the plot/smuttyness goodness :D It is like you know exactly what happens in a guy-guy relationship, its just amazing :D_  
Well you know what? You're my new favorite person. I love _you_ for loving this fic :D -hugs-

**Chapter Six -- A Little Lion Told Me**

Harry was still sticking his tongue down Draco's throat when Snape violently ripped him away and held him by the shoulders at arm's length. Menacing, beady eyes glared at him. Faster than Harry could blink he was magically bound to a chair and Snape had his wand pointed at his throat.

"Potter, you can forget Voldemort - I'll Avada Kedavra you myself if you _ever_ so much as look at my nephew again!" Harry had the good sense to cower while Dumbledore and Lupin stood in front of him and Hermione held Ron back from jumping Snape. Arthur and Molly had pulled Draco to their side of the room, away from the argument.

"Come now, Severus, let's not be rash." Remus had his hand on Snape's shoulder and was massaging it gently while carefully reaching out and pulling the wand away from him. Snape turned on Lupin and snarled.

"Rash? Rash? Oh no, Lupin, I am going to be perfectly planned in murdering the insolent brat!" Dumbledore was watching quietly and Harry thought he should be angry that he was still bound to the chair. Lupin gave Snape a meaningful look and it seemed to work wonders because Snape started to calm down. He took another look at Harry before walking out of the room with Lupin. Harry noticed that they were holding hands with their fingers laced and they made to turn for the stairs after they left the dining room-turned-meeting area. Harry thought he might be sick, the thought of Remus, one of his Dad's best friends...together.. like _that_ with _Snape_ of all people. It made him shudder, but a warm hand was on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore smiling down at him.

"Back to business then." Dumbledore turned to go back to the head of the table but Harry loudly cleared his throat. Dumbledore turned around and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm uh.. still bound to the chair? A little help, please?" The old man smiled and with a flick of his wrist, Harry was free. Of course, he wasn't free from confrontation. All at once Ron shot up from his seat and Hermione's grip and started freaking out.

"Harry! How could you not tell me! You tell Hermione everything, but not me! I'm your best friend and you can't even come out to me because you think I'll hate you! Bloody hell, I am going to murder those bumbling Dursley prats for making you so damned presumptuous that people are going to hate you if you do so much as turn in a circle without their approval!" A loud scoff was heard from Mrs. Weasley and Ron quieted. "Harry, you could of told me you were shagging Malfoy. I would of understood. I understand."

"Wow.. you really hit the nail on why I didn't tell you.. I'm sorry, Ron. I promise I'll tell you everything later. Thanks mate." Ron nodded and sat back down next to his girlfriend. Hermione couldn't be more proud of how Ron had grown up and matured. She was so proud that she ignored their audience and kissed him. Everyone was settling down and Moody walked back in. Right behind him was a smug Lupin and a flushed and slightly still panting Snape. Moody came around the table to where Draco sat and wrenched the boy up by the collar of his robes.

"He's spying on the order. He's missioned to get close to Harry and then kill him. It would of worked if I didn't have an eye for these things to rat you out, you insolent little ferret. Harry is so trusting, you probably would of pulled it off. I should give you a taste of what your master does to my aurors and Avada Ked--" Moody was cut off by Harry and Snape pulling him roughly away from Draco, who was wide eyed and paling.

"Hey! Moody, you back off. I'll not have you suspecting my boyfriend of anything. He is completely on our side, you idiot! If you touch him, I'll hex you into next year!" Harry stood in front of Draco, who latched onto Harry from behind, glad that Harry so readily defended him. Snape was holding tight to a struggling Moody.

"_Alastor_, I have checked him out myself, he is entirely truthful. He even let Snape look into his mind. You will not threaten the boy again." Moody grunted and shrugged Snape off of him. Finally, the room was settling down and they got to business on Death Eater activity and other updates and new information without further interruption, save for the death glares that Snape was giving Harry - silently letting him know that if he dare hurt Draco, it would be Snape he had to deal with. All through the meeting, Draco had held Harry's hand under the table, clinging to it like it was a lifeline. Harry comforted him by rubbing his other hand overtop of Draco's soothingly.

**---**

Nott liked to study in his room, away from the distraction of his house mates down in the common room. He also liked to study in his room because when no one was looking he could practice his dark arts and poke around in the trunks of his dorm mates. After dinner on Tuesday, he had walked up to his dorm to write a letter to his father about his latest observations of Potter.

Theodore was poking around desks and trunks when he finished his letter and found a piece of parchment that looked to belong to Lucius Malfoy (he would know after receiving letters from the older Malfoy before) hidden under a stack of school essays and homework assignments on Draco's desk. Nott pulled out the letter and read it over once.

_Draco,_

As I'm sure, you recall our chat from the Dinner Party over the summer. It is only October now, but before you know it will time for you to come home for Christmas. I expect I don't have to repeat the conversation we had. The Malfoy name runs very far back, thousands of years. It is your responsibility to uphold that name and all that comes with it. marry and have children to carry on the name, manage the family fortune, and do the Malfoy name some good. Make me proud, son.

We will be expecting you at Christmas.

Lucius

Nott looked to the date of the letter. It was from the week before and Draco had hidden it under a stack of papers. _Odd, everyone knows he gets letters from Lucius all the time. Everyone knows he won't be returning after holidays. I wonder why he hid it. _Theodore looked up when the door clicked open and shut. _Bugger, Malfoy._ Draco stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised in questioning suspicion.

"Theodore, poking through my things again? Found my letter from my father?" Nott composed himself and put the letter on top of the desk. He walked around Draco's bed to stand in front of his dorm mate.

"Just curious, is all. I saw the parchment poking out from under the stack and simply had to inspect it." Draco sneered at him and pushed past him, sitting on his bed.

"Curious? Perhaps you should have been sorted into Gryffindor then. Mind what you do, Nott, not all Slytherins are as forgiving as me." Theodore nodded and decided to be bold.

"Has your father given you a task yet, for after you get your mark? Is that why you were hiding the letter?" Draco knew he already had his mark and had to be careful of what he said. After thinking for a moment, he answered.

"Yes. I'm to get close with Harry Potter under the pretense of suddenly becoming flooded with love for all things muggle." Draco paused to snicker at the absurdity of the statement. "And thus, I'll be returning with you to school after holidays."

**---**

Seamus was walking back from the library when he heard the unmistakable voices of Harry and Malfoy coming around the corner towards him. He dove behind a statue just in time and they were too enveloped in what they were saying to each other to notice him. Seamus cast a whispered invisibility charm on himself that he'd learned from the twins to look in the showers.

"No, no, an animagus is a gift, an earned trait! It's not like a family heirloom. Trust me, I don't have one like my dad and his friends did." Draco and Harry were on their way to do their homework in the Room of Requirement and arguing over whether or not they were both an animagus.

"No, you have it wrong! I know that somewhere in my bloodline, probably on my mother's side if you say Black was an animagus, there's something that would make me an animagus! And your dad was an animagus, so you must be one too!" That caused Harry to start to laugh and Draco to push him. "You're such a Gryffindor! You say one thing and you think you're right!"

"And you're such a Slytherin! You whine and whine until you get your way." Harry laughed and pulled Draco to him and kissed him. When he pulled back, Draco was still pouting.

"Malfoys don't whine, Potter." Harry grinned and snaked a hand down to grab his boyfriend's ass.

"Oh but I beg to differ of how loud they are in bed -ow!" Draco had thumped Harry over the head. "Okay, sorry.. kidding, I was kidding! Draco, you put that wand away this instant!"

"Make me, Potter!" Harry grinned at the open invitation and dove at the blonde, knocking him to the ground and pinning him in the middle of the corridor.

"Out in the open, like this? I think you might regret that." He had a feral grin and was loosening Draco's tie. Draco's hands shot up to stop Harry's and he looked up into green eyes pleadingly.

"Can we just get to the Room of Requirement?" A wicked grin spread across Harry's face.

"Your wish is my command."

"Ha. Ha. My hero.." Draco snorted and pushed Harry off of him. Harry helped Draco up and they paced before the Room of Requirement three times before entering. From the shadows of the statue he was hiding behind, Seamus crept closer to the room, diving in before the boys closed the door on him and hiding. The room was pretty much the same as it had been in all their visits, the only difference was that now there was a huge bed near the fire and the couch and table was on the opposite side of the room and another door that was open and looked to lead to a bathroom. Draco's eyes had a predatory glint to them and he dove at Harry, knocking the brunette onto the bed.

Draco wrestled with Harry on the bed before pinning him on his back and straddling his hips. He leaned down to nip and suck at Harry's neck while his hands roamed the Gryffindor's broad chest. Draco had studied the Kama Sutra since last Wednesday and he was well prepared to thoroughly debauch his boyfriend. Harry was pressing his hips up into Draco's and loosening his tie again. He kicked off his shoes and Draco quickly followed suit.

Seamus stayed quiet while he watched from the shadows on the far side of the room. He wanted to be the one that was on top of Harry and making him writhe, but he knew that if he made himself known that there would be grave consequences. Hermione had already nearly gotten him expelled. Thankfully his superb mouth had helped him with his Potions Master, and he didn't do any talking.

"Draco, if you keep doing that thing with your tongue on my neck I'm going to come before you even get my fucking pants off." Harry arched his back when Draco flicked his tongue over a bite mark and let out a small moan when the blonde pressed his erection down into Harry's and thrust them together. Draco grinned and repeated what he was doing three or four more times before sliding down Harry's chest and unbuttoning his school uniform button by button with his teeth. Harry looked down and watched the Slytherin with rapt attention.

Seamus wished Harry would look at him that way. His legs were starting to hurt from the position he was crouched in. The Gryffindor crept further into the shadows, minding to keep a good view of the bed. Watching Malfoy and Harry was making him hot and bothered and he needed to be completely undetectable. Not that they would notice him with how busy they were keeping each other anyway.

Draco was high on the power he was feeling from dominating Harry like this. He now had the Gryffindor shirtless and was working on his belt. He had dressed a few pillows up for the past two days in his clothes to practice undoing his boyfriends clothes with his teeth. Now he had it down to an art. Draco pulled Harry's pants and boxers down in one great pull. He kissed and nipped his way back up Harry's legs and inner thighs and then danced his tongue around Harry's hipbones before flicking his tongue over the head of Harry's cock. Harry let out a deep moan and bucked his hips up.

"Draco, I'm only 16... I'm so hard it _hurts_, damnit. Fuck me or I'll come all over your pretty hair." Draco had to take a moment to compose himself before he went about sucking Harry off. Harry's unintentional dirty talk turned Draco on _a lot_. The blonde sucked up Harry's length and then back down to tongue the balls and then back up to tongue the slit and then back down again, all the while gently massaging with one hand while the other fondled Harry's balls. Seamus sat in a dark corner with a perfect view of the events going on trying not to pant too loudly while rubbing his cock through his pants.

Without warning, Draco flipped Harry over while he wet a finger and parted Harry's pale cheeks. He inhaled Harry's musky scent before breathing hotly over the puckered entrance. Harry let out a loud shriek and tried to roll back over but Draco held him tightly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry was struggling against Draco's hold. He had no idea what the blonde was doing to him, all he knew was that whatever it was - it felt bloody good. And he wanted more.

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco loosened his grip slightly and relaxed when Harry didn't move.

"No, I want to know what you're doing. And I want you to keep going." Harry relaxed into the pillows again and let out a happy sigh when Draco breathed over his hole again. Draco took a deep breath before flicking his tongue over the entrance and took Harry's groan as encouragement to go on. He darted his tongue inside, finding it slightly difficult for the obvious fact that Harry had never stuck anything up his arse before, as far as he knew and was therefore very tight. Eventually he got used to moving his tongue in and out and was growing harder from the delightful noises Harry was making. "Lord, Draco, this feels bloody-fucking-amazing. What is it?"

"Rimming. I learned it in the Kama Sutra, bloody brilliant book that is." Draco pulled back from his rim job and replaced his tongue with two spit-slicked fingers. He reached to the night stand for the lotion that he had conjured earlier and pulled out his fingers to lube them up again. He slid first one finger and then a second, slowly stretching Harry.

"Well.. I like it.. _a lot_. Bloody hell, I don't think I can take much more of your torture - fuck me already." Harry was enjoying being a bottom so far immensely. He was still slightly worried as to how much it would hurt. Draco smirked and slipped a third finger in.

"Patience, patience, Potter." Draco pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock after undressing himself. He remembered what the book said about going in slowly and applied that to his first time with Harry and went extra slow when he pushed just the head of his cock in. Harry squirmed for a minute before relaxing and nodding for Draco to add more, repeating the process until Draco was fully sheathed inside Harry. It was incredibly hot and tight and Draco even thought it hurt a bit but overall it felt amazing. He liked it a lot and even more when he slowly started to thrust into Harry. It was hard to concentrate on what the book had said, especially with the keening noises Harry was making. After a few minutes, Draco changed his angle to get more leverage and thrust in quite hard. He was surprised when Harry moaned louder and thrust in again. When Harry bucked his hips up to meet his he decided to keep at that spot.

Seamus sat in the corner, cock out and fist firmly pumping now. He was hardly keeping concentration on his invisibility charm and was relying on only the shadows to keep him from being noticed.

Harry thought he was silly for worrying so much. Draco wouldn't hurt him and it was only a little uncomfortable at first. After a few minutes Draco had changed his positioning and found his prostate and he was flying on cloud nine. Draco snaked his arm around Harry's waist and firmly stroked Harry's cock until he was moaning Draco's name and coming into Draco's hand. The tight squeeze it locked Draco's cock in caused him to come loudly not a minute later. He panted and fell onto the bed, next to Harry and licked his hand clean. Harry leaned over him and kissed him fiercely.

"That was bloody brilliant, love." Harry grinned down at his boyfriend and pushed blonde strands from his face. Draco looked up at him smugly and snaked his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into another kiss. When they pulled apart Draco, if possible, looked more smug.

"I know. I'm just amazing." Harry laughed and rolled off of him and walked into the bathroom. A moment later the shower was heard running. Draco stretched and followed his Gryffindor into the bathroom. While Harry and Malfoy showered, a sated Seamus was quick to escape and recast his invisibility charm, pearly globs already drying on his hand.

**---**

Seamus was in an angry haze and rushed immediately to the owlery to scribble a quick letter.

_I have some valuable information. Meet me in the third classroom on the left, third floor, second corridor from the stairs at seven after dinner. Don't be late, Slytherin._

After sealing his letter and instructing an owl to carry it in with the morning post, Seamus stalked back to Gryffindor tower. When he got back, he saw that Harry had already returned and sneered at him. Harry looked up and met his eyes before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

**---**

Nott was early to the classroom he was requested in. He wasn't sure exactly who he would be meeting and wanted to be prepared. It could be a student since a school owl was sent, or it could be his father or Lucius, hiding somehow in the school. About ten after seven, to Theodore's surprise, Seamus Finnegan walked into the classroom. He looked to be very angry about something. Nott slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his wand tightly before greeting the Gryffindor.

"Finnegan, so it was you who sent me the summons." At Finnegan's nod, Theodore sat on one of the desks and indicated for Seamus to tell his tale.

"Nott, I have... witnessed something that would account for some valuable information on your part. Now as it seems, you aren't particularly close with Draco Malfoy?" Nott shrugged his indifference and waited for the Gryffindor to continue. "Well, it just so happens that the Pureblood Prince of Slytherin happens to not believe so strongly in pureblood after all, or one would think that since he just happens to be gay, and with the worst sort - he's chosen Harry Potter as his boyfriend and they've shagged. And I've seen them kissing in the hall, too. Now, I know you don't like Harry, but I figured a nice blow job would suffice enough for you to just do something about Malfoy? So how about it? I'll suck you off if you get rid of Malfoy."

_What an interesting development. That could explain him hiding that letter._ Nott stood from the desk and walked around the room, pondering the possibilities of this offering of information. When his decision was made, he turned towards Finnegan and smiled.

"Well, thank you for that lovely bit of story. You have been most helpful." Nott quickly drew his wand and pointed it at Seamus.

"What are you doing?" Seamus thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. This was a bad idea, he never should have come here. Harry was his friend, what was he thinking.

"Obliviate."

**---**

Nott strolled leisurely back to his common room and up to the dorm rooms. Once he was sitting at his desk, he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and poised his quill over the paper, ready to write but pausing for a moment of thought before he began to write. A cruel grin spread across his face.

_Lucius,_

I have acquired some interesting information while at my post here at Hogwarts. It seems that your dearest and only son, Draco, has decided to lose his virginity before his initiation. Sources tell me that they were witnessed in "the act" and kissing in the hallway. I thought you might find it interesting, your son is gay and lost his virginity to Harry Potter.

Good Day  
--T.Nott

Theodore looked down at his handiwork. Oh he was wicked, indeed. He was a perfect little Death Eater. Daddy would be proud.

**---**

Lucius was sitting in his private study, reading up on the latest plans from his master when a house elf came in to inform him that an owl had arrived. He nodded and ordered the elf to bring the owl to him, expecting more plans from Nott and Lestrange. To his surprise, it was the younger Nott's owl. He grinned as he opened the letter, expecting some great secret discovery about Dumbledore. To his surprise it was about Draco. Lucius read through the letter, each passing word making him grow more and more rigid. By the time he was done, he ripped the letter into a thousand tiny pieces and cast an _Incendio_ on them.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples in deep thought. _I'll kill Potter... and then I'll beat this nonsense out of Draco._

Yes..kill the evil Potter brat for deflowering my precious son.

**---**

**A/N:** Right, so... chapter 6 after far too long. Terribly sorry for the wait, I was actually almost done when HBP came out so I took my 3 days to finish HBP(and OH MY GOD) and after that we started to have our kitchen redone and from the electricity being turned on and off, it short-circuited my cable modem so I was internet-less for a week and then when we finally got a new one, we're still having the same problem.. and then I had to wait another week for the 5th so a tech could come fix it... then I had to re-hook up my router so I could have internet back on my laptop and now here I am. On the 10th I'm leaving for Mexico til the 17th but then when I get back I only have 2 days before I leave for Otakon with my friends. After that I have about 2 and a half more weeks til school starts up again (where the hell did my summer go?). So I have to plan out chapter 7 and 8 and once again, this is only going on for about 10-15 chapters...I also have a new story  
coming out soon, I have most of the chapters planned already so they only need to be written. So be on the lookout for that if you like my fics.


	7. Walk into my Parlor' said the Spider

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise  
**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 3310  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** boy snogging :3 and slashy, smutty boy!sex, mature!Ron, evil!seamus, some voyeurism, slight angst, oh and a little Snape/Remus on the side **PRE-HBP** (That means that I'm not altering my story along the lines of the real 6th year because I'm lazy and I don't have time and I like my story the way it is, thank you. Oh yea, no HBP spoilers woot.)  
**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned aloud that they had been ogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.  
**Review Replies:** _Ktrin, Ashes of Stars, theTigersFire, sinsoftheflesh98, Remi, Isidoria_: Thank you   
_thrnbrooke_: Oh yes, much danger XD Lucius: Draaaaco, you got some 'splaining to do!  
_doxie_: deflower is a very gay, but fun word :D it seems more... proper than saying Harry fucked his brains out, lol. Well, I hope you do damn well on them! It's not my fault if you don't TT  
_checkmarks_: I think I love you just because you called him Lucy -cracks up-

Missed the first few chapters? Catch up here!

**Chapter Seven -- 'Walk Into My Parlor' Said the Spider to the Fly**

It was Friday night and all of the students were buzzing with chatter about the Halloween Feast that night. Few classes were grueling, in Transfigurations they had turned things into candy, in Charms they learned Costume Glamours, and in Potions, surprisingly, they made a Goblin Juice potion. Harry had fun throughout the entire day, laughing with his friends. Eventually, the feast came and this year the students were encouraged to dress up - the first years even did a costume parade. Harry chose to extend his teeth, charm his eyes red, and wear a Dracula-esque cape and go as a vampire. Ron, with Hermione's help, dressed as a werewolf in honor of Lupin, while Hermione chose a 16th Century Maiden with an elegant, medieval gown and curls piled on top of her head.

Down in the dungeons, the Slytherins prepared as well. Draco thought it would be terribly funny (as he was meeting Harry later) to completely charm himself as a woman. He and Blaise giggled repeatedly as they extended Draco's hair and charmed his chest with big, fake breasts. He didn't go as far to charm off his genitals, but wore pink lacy panties that were charmed to hide himself. He put on a tight muggle sun dress that was white with pink flowers and had Blaise help him with the shoes.

"Draco, darling, you're a natural." Zabini applauded him as he kept up his new mantra of _'heel, toe. heel, toe.'_ in his head. Draco spun around and ran his hands down his sides and rested them on his new flare of womanly hips. He sat patiently while Blaise did his hair in curly ringlets that hung on his shoulders and painted his face with makeup and bright red lipstick. Blaise fell off the bed in laughter. The Italian, himself, was going as a medieval, gothic fairy. Draco looked down at his simple black pumps and then back up at Zabini.

"Are you _sure_ these are 'Fuck Me' shoes?" Blaise nodded for the millionth time and ushered his friend up to the Great Hall.

When they entered, the Gryffindors were in fits of laughter. Draco grinned, it seemed like tonight everyone was united as one behind the costumes and laughter. Unlike usual, the tables had been pushed to the side of the room so there could be dancing and the First Year Parade in the center of the room. At the staff table, Snape was grudgingly dressed as a dementor, Hagrid was dressed as something called "Cousin It" from some muggle movie, McGonagall chose to dress like a muggle nun, Dumbledore was dressed like Merlin, and the other teachers sported similar costumes of their own. The ghosts of the castle all danced about as the upper years and teachers watched the smiling, innocent little First Years parade about the center of the hall in their various costumes.

Eventually, Draco and Harry found themselves sitting together in a corner and laughing over each others' costumes. Draco even coaxed Harry into feeling his fake breasts. The whole school partied the night away. People even forgot for one night that Harry and Draco and Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other and had a good time. Of course, there were bumpy parts of the night where Hermione had slapped Ron for almost groping Daphne Greengrass, who was dressed as Aphrodite. Hermione stalked off to dance with a handsome 7th year dressed as King Arthur.

Harry and Draco finally snuck off to the Room of Requirement, giggling all the way. Once they reached their destination, they sat in front of the fire and snuggled together with a mountain of candy they nicked from the feast. They laughed as they chatted quietly about the costumes that night and how sweet the first years had been in their parade. Of course, the couple couldn't keep their hands from roaming forever.

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Draco's. He cocked his head to the side when he pulled back and reached out a thumb and smeared the red lipstick along the blonde's jaw line. He leaned back down and slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth, a hand coming up to twist in the lengthened curls. Draco leaned closer to Harry and untied the cape he was wearing. Harry pulled back again and smiled down at Draco.

"Look at you, you look like a muggle cocktease." Draco batted his eyelashes and giggled.

"I thought I was a cocktease _anyway_." Draco leaned up and nipped at Harry's jaw. Harry grinned wider and gave Draco's arse an appreciative squeeze.

"You are. You're _my_ cocktease." With a sudden growl of possessiveness, Harry rolled Draco onto his back and pounced on him, holding pale feminine wrists over his head and feasting on his pale neck, minding not to bite _too_ hard, but hard enough to ensure there would be marks in the morning. Harry claimed Draco his. The blonde arched up into Harry and bit down on his lower lip to keep his moans from escaping. Harry let a hand travel down the Slytherin's body slowly, skirting around the faux breasts, over a slim waist and womanly hips, and finally past the hem of the skirt only to travel back up under the skirt to find the lacy panties. Harry stopped kissing Draco's neck and turned all his attention to what Draco had on under the sun dress.

"_Pink_ lace panties? Bloody hell, Malfoy, you aren't wearing a Bra too, are you?" Draco grinned as he sat up, unzipped the dress from the back as he did. He let it fall to his mid-section, showing that he had on no bra. Harry cocked his head to the side and studied the breasts. He reached out a hand to touch one then pulled back and looked around for his wand. When he found it he pointed them at the breasts and cast a _Finite Incantatem_. Draco laughed and kissed Harry.

"You're so gay, Potter." Harry grinned shyly and motioned for the rest of the dress to come off so he could examine the panties again.

"Says the boy who's dressed as a woman, completely." Harry chuckled to himself and leaned forward to run his fingers along the lace. He was curious if Draco really charmed away his beautiful cock. Draco took pity on his curiosity.

"They're charmed to keep up an allusion that I'm a woman. You of course _know_ I have a cock hidden behind them, but.." Draco shrugged and sucked on a lolly pop. Harry stole the lolly from the blonde and popped a chocolate into his mouth instead. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

"Lewd.. ..Seductive.. ..Tease.." Harry pulled back and grinned. He reached for a bottle of chocolate syrup that was under the cloak he was wearing and squeezed some into his palm and smeared it across Draco's chest. He pushed the blonde to his back again and leaned forward to take agonizingly slow care to clean every last drop of chocolate from Draco's chest. Draco was in heaven. Harry's tongue was making him shiver and the heady scent of chocolate filled the room.

"Harry... bloody hell, if you keep doing that swirly thing with your tongue I swear...Mmm.." Draco arched up to try and keep that luxurious tongue on his nipples but they moved to lap at the thick puddle pooling in his navel and, Merlin, did it work wonders there. Harry continued to trail his tongue down to the hem of the charmed panties. He paused to grin up at Draco and then slowly dragged the panties off, with his _teeth_ and _God_ was Draco close to coming before Harry even touched his cock. Draco lifted his head from the bed to look down at the brunette. "How come I'm the only one who's naked in the room?"

"Because, I'm having a Draco Sundae. Now hush and enjoy the greatness of my skilled tongue." Harry made an obscene flicking gesture with his tongue that made Draco pant and reached for more chocolate syrup to drizzle down pale inner thighs and teasingly lap it up. Draco could only lay back and moan.

"Bloody tease! _God_ Harry!" Harry chuckled and finally granted a flick of his tongue to the head of Draco's cock. Draco nearly came from the small blessing, but Malfoys had more self control than that. Harry coated one finger in the chocolate syrup and slid it into the blonde while lathering up his cock with the other. Harry sucked on the head of Draco's cock while he prepared him and the Slytherin thought he was going to die from sexual teasing. At last Harry positioned himself and slowly sheathed himself and worked into a gentle rhythm. When he sensed Draco was close he started to stroke the blonde's cock until he felt Draco seize up and scream his name before coating them both in long streams of pearly liquid. Draco clenched down on him so hard that Harry was quickly following Draco soon after. Once they both calmed down a bit, Harry pulled out and lay down next to Draco. He muttered a cleaning charm and pulled Draco into his arms. The blonde tucked his head under Harry's chin and closed his eyes.

"Harry... That was fucking amazing." Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head, who tried to cover up his yawn. "Harry.." another yawn. "Goodnight.."

"Night, love." Harry whispered and pulled the covers tighter around them before he fell into a deep sleep.

**---**

After another long week of classes and exams, the trio of friends sat in their common room relaxing. Harry was flipping through a Quidditch magazine, Hermione was reading and Ron was...fidgeting. He'd been anxious and squirming for the past hour. Hermione tuned him out completely, lost in her book even though she had her legs propped in his lap and he was rubbing her feet. Harry had noticed though, and it was quite distracting. For the past hour his best friend looked like he was going to say something only to shut up and make an awkward squeaking sound instead. He sounded much like a dying rat. Finally, at 10:30, Harry had had enough. He tossed his magazine aside.

"Ron, what's bothering you. You've been like this for the past hour." Harry leaned back in his armchair and prepared to get comfortable, Ron had enough insecurities to keep a poor therapist rich. Ron looked startled and took a minute or two to gather his thoughts. Suddenly he looked up at Harry and sighed.

"What's it like, Harry?" Harry raises an eyebrow at him in question. "You know... sex..?" Harry raises his other eyebrow and two pink spots appeared on his cheeks.

"S-sex?" Harry choked on the word. Hermione shook her head and sighed. She told her boyfriend and best friend goodnight and went up to her dorm."Well.. er.. it's.. hmm.." Harry stumbled over what he was saying and tried making odd gestures with his hands as he continued. "And then you.. or no, _he_ does...wait, well.." Harry heaved a great sigh and looked up at a pale faced Ron. After the different, impossible looking gestures he'd made, he would have been pale faced too had he still been a virgin.

"Is it like that with... with _everyone_? Like, like boys and girls, too?" Ron gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Harry stared at him for a moment and then laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no, just with boys - see?" Harry pulled out the Kama Sutra and showed Ron. Ron made a few disgusted noises and basically stared down at the moving pictures stupidly, but politely acknowledged that if that's what Harry liked, then he would accept that and Ginny was going to be a slut for the guys and quiet for the girls. Ron was very, very grateful that he had Hermione. Harry startled him out of thinking about Hermione when he talked again. "It's good, that's the best I can describe it, Ron."

**---**

The next night Dean and Ron were in the middle of a chess game when Seamus bound into the common room and plopped himself in Dean's lap and kissing him. Dean sat back in his chair and stared at his ex-boyfriend who was smiling expectantly at him.

"Seamus?"

"Evening, lover. How was your day?" Dean blinked and shook his head to clear it, because clearly he was hallucinating and he'd heard Seamus wrong. Had he just said lover?

"Come again?" Seamus sighed and giggled before he pecked Dean on the cheek again.

"Silly, I asked you how your day was? It must have been terrible, we haven't snogged or shagged all day! Lets go upstairs for a quickie before bed, hmm?" Dean stared blankly at his ex in confusion.

"Seamus? Um... maybe I would have said yes about.. oh, lets say, a month ago? I wouldn't say yes to that anymore. Don't you remember? We aren't together anymore, we broke up." Dean felt sick having to tell this to Seamus all over again, it was bad enough the first time. He only hoped he didn't set him into another crazy rage. Seamus stared at Dean with wide eyes for a moment and then something seemed to click in his head and he practically threw himself from his ex-boyfriend's lap.

"Oh god. Harry. He has to be warned! Nott... fuck, I can't believe I was so stupid! HARRY!" Seamus was quickly standing and ready to go on a one-man hunt to find Harry and warn him about what he'd done. Unfortunately, Hermione's memory was still fresh from the last time Seamus tried to "help" Harry and she had protected Draco. She stood up and went over to Seamus and whispered in his ear that if he likes his bits he wont go within ten feet of Harry if she can help it. Seamus gave her a pleading look but she didn't relent. Seamus felt sick and fled the tower.

**---**

On Monday Harry was actually up before Hermione and was munching on some toast when a black owl that looked very much like Draco's landed in front of the eggs and stuck out it's leg for him to take the letter it carried. Harry fed the bird some bacon and watched as it flew away before opening the letter and quickly scanning it. By the time he was finished, he was grinning from ear to ear.

_Harry,_

Meet me at noon at the gate to the Shrieking Shack this weekend. I'll be waiting.

Draco

Harry had to restrain himself from skipping to Potions that morning. He lost at least 10 points for being unable to stop smiling and be serious about the way the Crup's blood was extracted, but it didn't matter because that weekend Harry was meeting Draco.

**---**

On Saturday Harry was up and out of the castle before even Dumbledore had eaten breakfast. He decided to have a cup of coffee and a muffin at a little tea shop he found near Honeyduke's. When all the shops opened he went to the candy store and purchased some chocolate frogs and sugarquills for him and Draco. Harry wandered about Hogsmeade for a while longer before he started to make his way to the forest that led to the Shrieking Shack.

When Harry arrived he saw no one there. He stood at the fence and looked at the shack in the distance. The last time he was here was third year, so long ago... He grinned at the memory of torturing Draco and his cronies with snowballs from under his invisibility cloak. He was awaken from his memories when he heard a leaf crunching under a shoe. When he turned around, his stomach flipped inside out in his stomach. Same blonde hair, same steely eyes. Not his Draco.

Not more than five feet away from him stood Lucius Malfoy.

Harry panicked and made to run for the shack but Lucius anticipated this move and muttered a _stupefy_ and knocked Harry out. He quickly made a portkey back to the manner and grabbed Harry.

While Lucius was portkeying back to his Manor, Draco was running to the Shrieking Shack and got there just in time to see his father disappear with an unconscious Harry in his arms.

**---**

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, but it's to tide you all over until I get back from Baltimore (which, I actually didn't post before I left.. I'm sorry, I got stuck packing TT but I had fun at Otakon!). I'm actually having a terrible day so I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't my best. But look, yummy chocolate food!sex


	8. A Father's Revenge

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise  
**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 2326  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** boy snogging :3 and slashy, smutty boy!sex, mature!Ron, evil!seamus, some voyeurism, slight angst, oh and a little Snape/Remus on the side **PRE-HBP** (That means that I'm not altering my story along the lines of the real 6th year because I'm lazy and I don't have time and I like my story the way it is, thank you. Oh yea, no HBP spoilers woot.)  
**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned aloud that they had been ogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.  
**Review Replies:** _Meg Finn, drusillasrain, dragon huntress_: Thanks I was really worried that it wasn't going to sound right...

_Saru-shinu, Jujube15, tragicsleep_: Look, a fast update :3

_sinsoftheflesh98_: Your review made me laugh with the 'Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck' so I decided to add that in there :3

**Chapter Eight -- A Father's Revenge**

Draco feels like he could throw up. He feels like his entire reality has been ripped from him. His Harry... Lucius is holding an unconscious Harry in his arms and fading away. The portkey makes a whirring noise in the background, but it's not important to Draco. All that Draco cares about is getting Harry back. Harry doesn't even know that he loves him.

The blonde thought back to that morning when he walked into breakfast.

_Draco strolled into the Great Hall, eyes immediately seeking out his Gryffindor - even if he knew it was way too early for him to be out of bed yet. He planned to stay at the castle while everyone went to Hogsmeade and pay Harry back for the amazing sex they had on Halloween. Just as Draco was sitting down and coating liberal amounts of honey marmalade onto his toast, Finnegan ran up to him out of breath._

"Malfoy, oh god - it's all my fault! I tried to get to him and warn him last night.. but Hermione! Oh god, Draco, he's in danger. I feel sick, it's all my fault... Oh what have I done. Malfoy, you've got to save him! Harry is in grave danger!" Draco's eyes snapped to the Gryffindor and his heart skipped several beats. He stared for a minute before getting up, grabbing Finnegan, and stalking out of the Great Hall.

"What did you say?" Finnegan was having trouble breathing. He looked like he was having an asthma attack.

"Harry. Danger. I saw you... in the Room of Requirement... told Nott... he obliviated me. You've got to stop him, Malfoy, Harry is in **danger**!" Draco felt sick and pulled Finnegan towards the exit. Once they were on the grounds, Draco accio'd his Nimbus and set off at break-neck speed towards Hogsmeade. Finnegan had pointed to Hogsmeade and said that Harry had left already and he was in grave danger. Draco made a quick search of the main town and then made for the Shrieking Shack as fast as possible.

He was too late.

And now Draco stands there, completely unsure of what to do, alone and looking at the Shrieking Shack. He had to find Ron and Hermione.

**---**

Harry's head hurt and he had a cramp in his leg. He tried to stand but found he was chained to something. Maybe Draco was playing really realistic bondage games? He opened his eyes and looked around at nothing but pitch black until his eyes adjusted to the dark confines of a mold-covered dungeon. Really realistic bondage games. The rotting stone smelled dank and he had no idea how in the hell he had gotten there. Harry tried to think back to what happened that morning. He woke up..ate breakfast.. left early for Hogsmeade to meet Draco..

Suddenly Harry remembered what happened. He sat up the best that he could and stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall. It was Lucius, not Draco, that he found at the Shrieking Shack. Lucius. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck!_ Harry looked around wildly for a minute, then down to the chain attached to his arm. _It was all for nothing. All the work the Order did... This is it, I've been handed over to Voldemort and soon I'm going to die._

Harry thought back to the beginning of the year and, with sickening realization that one gets when in a situation such as this, thinks that perhaps Draco had played a part in this after all. And to think, he loved Draco. Draco didn't love him back. He thought he had found something, someone that understood him. It was all an act. Now that his mind was started, it couldn't stop. It was warming up nicely to the fact that Draco was a big player in this plan. Draco toyed with his heart. Harry thought back to all the times they'd made love, _No. Making love is for people who are in love. We fucked._, and imagined the dark mark on Draco's left forearm. His imagination put it there, clear as day.

Harry was interrupted from his pity party when he heard the door crash open. He looked up and saw that his visitor was none other than his captor, Malfoy Senior.

"Well, well, well. I see my _pet_ has awoken. How's that bump on the head feeling, hmm? You must understand - I simply _had_ to hit you. Doing what you did... tsk tsk tsk." Lucius shook his head and conjured up a chair for himself to sit in. He looked to be considering something for a moment before conjuring up a plate of food and setting it down in front of Harry. Harry gave it a skeptical look. "Well, I can't have my guest starving to death! And it's not poisoned. Where would the fun in that be?" Lucius grinned down at Harry.

Harry stared at Lucius as he took a bite of the stale bread that he was provided. He wasn't in his Death Eater get up, he was in a night robe and fuzzy bunny slippers. Harry smirked to himself. _Bunny slippers... on the Lucius Malfoy._ He bit his tongue to stop himself from snickering out loud. Harry looked up again. The manic glint in the older man's eyes made Harry believe he was more than a little insane. It was sort of expected.

"So, dear boy, tell me - how do you fancy my Manor? Too dark? Too big? No, wait, I know - too gaudy. I _told_ Cissa that those curtains were dreadful, but she insisted on them and the personal collection of Salazar's pottery all over the house. I suppose you aren't into that kind of thing though. I can tell by the look on your face." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry who was taken aback. _10 points to Gryffindor, for knowing all along that Lucius Malfoy was off his rocker._ Harry was feeling a bit bold.

"Well, sir, I'm sure it's a lovely Manor, but I can't very well make an opinion from the dungeon." Lucius considered this a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Ah well. Eat up, Harry. We've business to attend to." Ah. So Harry was going to die today. _Lucius Malfoy, a busy man. Potters to kill, Ministry members to fool, Dark Lords to kiss up to._ Harry smiled anyway. He forced down the stale bread and choked on the water that tasted more like mud. He slowly pushed the plate away and nearly fell over backwards when something hard connected with his face with a distinctive _crack_ and he was sure his jaw was broken. He looked up at a furious Malfoy, holding his jaw in shock. Lucius was huffing air like he had run a marathon. He sneered down at Harry.

"You deflowered my only son and heir." Harry couldn't believe this was happening to him. Couldn't Malfoy just give him to Voldemort and be done with him? Honestly.. the nerve of some people. Harry scowled up at the older man.

"Yes, thank you, but I knew that already - I was there after all." Harry's speech came out slightly slurred from his broken jaw, but he got the message across judging by the way the vein in Malfoy's temple started to pop out. He drew back his leg and gave Harry a swift kick in the stomach. Harry groaned and slumped to his side, now clutching his stomach. Lucius walked around behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. He lost his glasses and the room started to go fuzzy and then black around the edges of his vision. He blacked out. Once he was out, Lucius straightened his night robe and left Harry unconscious and bleeding from his mouth.

**---**

Draco flew back to the castle as quick as his broom would take him. He ran into the Great Hall and found Hermione there. He thanked whatever god was on his side for the time being and dragged her from the room into the hall and around the corner to a deserted corridor.

"Hey! Quit manhandling me!" Draco gave her a look and she folded her arms across her chest. "Yes? You dragged me out here, I assume you have something to say to me?"  
"Harry's in trouble. Loads of it. I just saw my father portkeying away with Harry, unconscious, in his possession. Finnegan came up and told me this morning that he saw me and Harry together and told Nott. Said he was going to warn Harry but you stopped him.

Hermione felt sick. She remembered when she told Seamus not to go near Harry and now Harry was with Lucius. She looked to Draco to find him on his knees and near tears.

"I couldn't get there in time. We've got to find him, but I don't know what to do." Hermione felt very ill and dizzy. She took a step forward, then back and felt a funny feeling behind her eyes. She looked around the hall with blurry vision. Draco cursed and fished out his wand. Hermione had fainted.

"_Ennervate_." Draco put his wand away as he watched Hermione's eyes snap open. She sat up and started speaking hysterically.

"Oh god, it's my fault! I should have asked what Seamus wanted! Harry! Oh god, Harry!" Ron was walking down to breakfast when he heard Hermione's hysterical cries. He rounded the corner and found Draco kneeling next to a crying Hermione. He ran over to his girlfriend and pulled her close.

"'Mione! Oh god, baby, what is it? What's wrong? What the hell did you do Malfoy!" Ron thought it was Draco that made Hermione cry (which, technically, he did - but not on purpose!). Draco was quick to explain what he told Hermione. Ron went very pale and ran to get his head of house. Before he left he barked at Draco to get Snape and meet him at the Headmaster's office. Draco shook Hermione's shoulders.

"Granger, damnit, get a hold of yourself! You're not helping Harry by sitting here crying over whose fault it was. Go owl the Order - and hurry!" Hermione wiped away her tears and nodded, getting up. She ran all the way to the Owlery and scribbled a quick letter to Lupin.

**---**

Harry started to wake up again and found himself still in the dungeon. He cursed his wishes that it was all a bad dream and that he was in the Room of Requirement with Draco. Draco.. Harry still couldn't shake the sickening thought that Draco helped his father capture him somehow. Maybe it was even his idea. Harry slowly blinks and waits for the room to come into focus. When it doesn't, he remembers he lost his glasses when he was punched by Lucius. Lucius...

Harry saw bunny slippers in front of his face and looked up. Lucius was sitting in a chair, waiting for him to wake up. Malfoy handed him his glasses, good as new.

"Malfoy, why haven't you given me to Voldemort yet?" Lucius winced at the use of his Lord's name and raised his eyebrows at Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You deflowered my son. This is my fight." Lucius hands him another plate of stale bread and muddy water. Harry takes one look at the plate and grimaces, but eats it just the same. He looks up and considers the older man.

"If you're going to kill me, please just get on with it already."

Lucius just laughed at him.

**---**

An hour later, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Ron and Draco were all gathered in Dumbledore's office. Draco stepped up and re-explained for the fourth or fifth time that morning what Seamus had told him and how he had found Harry and Lucius portkeying away in the woods of Hogsmeade. McGonagall made a noise in the back of her throat and leaned heavily on Snape, who wrapped a comforting arm around her. She felt like her grandchild was fatally ill. Snape stepped forward.

"Sir, there wasn't a plan with the Death Eaters and Voldemort to obtain Potter. It could only have been Lucius in on this." Dumbledore nodded and looked at Draco, Ron and Hermione. He turned around to Snape again.

"Severus... Inform the rest of the Order that there is an immediate meeting." Snape nodded and tapped a golden coin design on his right forearm three times. It glowed red and a warmth spread through the Potions Master. Dumbledore had devised the mark and calling after Harry's coins from the DA. It seemed eerie to Snape that he was marked for both sides on either of his arms, both hidden with well developed glamour charms. Everyone gathered around Dumbledore as the old Headmaster held out a shoelace.

Draco watched the room go hazy as Dumbledore portkeyed the group to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**---**

**A/N:** Ooooh another cliffhanger.. I'm cruel :3 Will Draco and the order be able to save poor Harry in time? Sorry for the short chapter again. Trying to get ready for school and get out the next few chapters to make up for my cliffhangers and lateness on previous chapters. I'm going to be sick if I don't stop eating the icing I made...


	9. I'm Sorry, But I Love Him

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise  
**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 1603  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** boy snogging :3 and slashy, smutty boy!sex, mature!Ron, evil!seamus, some voyeurism, slight angst, violence, oh and a little Snape/Remus on the side **PRE-HBP** (That means that I'm not altering my story along the lines of the real 6th year because I'm lazy and I don't have time and I like my story the way it is, thank you. Oh yea, no HBP spoilers woot.)  
**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned aloud that they had been ogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.  
**Review Replies:** _sinsoftheflesh98_: yes, I loved your expletives so I put them in there  
_drusillasrain_: Yes, Hermione isn't perfect. And Lucius has his only son and heir to keep safe (though it's kinda late for that)  
_pezgurl, To Whom It May Concearn,_: Glad you like it, love  
_phoenixstarr_: -snort- internal bleeding... well that can be arranged :3  
_thrnbrooke, Linari Tanis, StawberryJubilee, Saru-shinu_: sorry I took long again TT  
_philomel_: ah, but the slippers make him all the more insane, no? And yes, Snape is double-marked. Much as I absolutely hate Snape right now (damn you hbp...), the man has a heart (hence his comforting McGonagall).  
_Riyo_: But it's fitting, no:3 Harry: -sobs- But I love you Draco, how could you DO this to me? -cuts his wrists- Me: Oh shut up you ass. (yes, ass, because I'm an american)

Missed the first few chapters? Catch up here!

**Chapter Nine -- I'm Sorry, But I Love Him **

Draco tripped and fell heavily on Ron when they arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron supported him for a moment before he steadied himself and shared a worried look with Hermione, who had finally collected herself enough to be of use. The group from Hogwarts walked into the dining room of the ancient house and discovered that it was in bedlam. Remus Lupin was shouting and waving his arms wildly at an equally frustrated Moody while Molly tried to get Tonks to stop crying in a corner and Arthur was whispering hurriedly with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Other aurors were talking amongst themselves and some were seemingly having the same argument that Lupin and Moody were engaged in.

Draco stared in shock for a full minute before Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE."

Immediate silence fell over the room and dozens of eyes turned toward the newest arrivals. Moody growled and went to dive for Draco, who jumped back behind Snape in fear of the man. Dumbledore cast a glance at Lupin who had his wand out and binding Moody in a split second. Lupin was red faced and puffing from arguing for the better part of the past half hour with the old man about Draco's loyalties and after a while he was seriously doubting his reasoning and starting to listen to Moody, but he wasn't going to let the old man know that. In the corner of the room a wide-eyed Tonk's sniffled. Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table and motioned for Draco to sit next to him.

"Now. Let's get to business." Dumbledore turned towards Draco and considered the boy over his half moon spectacles. "Draco? We need to know the proper location of Malfoy Manor for a portkey."

Dumbledore used Draco's first name instead of his surname, partly because it would ease up the tension around the room and partly because this was a far more personal matter for Draco. The blonde sighed and glanced around the room once before explaining that its unplottable for any forms of transportation unless you're a Malfoy. Dumbledore nodded, like he already knew that and he just wanted to hear Draco explain it to everyone else first.

"Exactly, and that is why you are going to make a portkey for three groups to go to Malfoy Manor to rescue Harry." Dumbledore smiled at Draco sympathetically before turning to the rest of the order and splitting them up into groups. He sent McGonagall back to Hogwarts to take care of things back at the school.

**---**

Harry didn't know whether he should count by the hours or the days that he'd been a captive of Lucius. He chewed the stale bread slowly, now used to its crisp taste. Lucius is sitting in his chair with his ankle resting on his knee, the bunny slippers staring him in the face. Abruptly, Lucius stands and looks down at Harry. Harry waits for him to punch him.

"I'm going to kill you tomorrow, Potter."

Harry's gaze jerked up to Lucius. It was scary how Draco seemed to be almost an exact replica of the insane man before him, but not. Draco's hair was prettier and shorter and his eyes were a darker grey and his teeth were way better and he was slightly shorter. Harry stared up at his enemy's right hand man for a long moment. He was afraid of death. He very slowly thought about what could be said, and finally a confession popped into mind that seemed appropriate enough.

"I'm sorry, Lucius. But I love Draco."

Lucius just stared down at him.

**---**

It was lightly drizzling when they portkeyed to the outer gates of the Malfoy Manor. Draco looked to Dumbledore who nodded and handed out three maps as the group split into it's predetermined groups. Draco had made an extensive map, with his headmaster's help, of Malfoy Manor and it's deadly charms. Draco leads Dumbledore to the dungeon entrance, where he only has to guess once where Harry's being kept. Snape leads Moody and three other aurors towards the side entrance while Lupin leads Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill Weasley towards the back entrance.

Draco faces the nine foot ivory wall surrounding the perimeter of the property and prayed that he could still pull the charm. With a whispered incantation a tiny incision was made on his finger and almost immediately a dark red drop pooled on the top of his finger. He smeared it on an ivy branch that grew on the wall. The branch jumped to life and twined and twisted together until it formed a firm stairway over the gates. Once everyone was over the gates they started towards the Manor, watchful for the many snakes and hell hounds that roamed the grounds.

Draco and Dumbledore quickly made their way to the dungeon entrance with little hindrance. The door required a dark, medieval witch chant to open it and Draco just barely remembered it, though it took him several minutes to pull it from his mind that was working in overdrive. They got lost once, but found their way again when Draco realized he'd marked the wrong turn. A voice broke their silence and it made Draco's heart stop and ice run through his body.

"Home for a visit?"

**A/N:** Oh god I should be KILLED for not updating TT forgive me! But you must understand, between seeing Green Day again and school just starting and having sickening piles of homework and projects due and tests to study for that I had no time or I was too tired! I stayed home sick yesterday and I finally finished it for you! Now, onto important notes. I'm not entirely decided on the point yet but I believe chapter 10 (the next chapter) will be the last chapter thus ending my first WIP (ooh how exciting to finally have a finished chapter fic ) but I am not entirely decided cause I've been writing this since last.. May I think and I simply can't imagine life without writing Queer, Otherwise! However, be prepared for the next chapter to be the last TT But you also have a lot to look forward to as I will start another one of my ideas for a WIP after I finish this :D Oh and I'm SO sorry for the cliffhanger AGAIN! But I promise it's only because I couldn't bring myself to put the whole rescue in one chapter and I PROMISE I'm doing chapter 10 tonight!


	10. Forever And Always

**Title:** Queer, Otherwise  
**Authors:** lovelessx and savethequeenxo  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 3112  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** boy snogging :3 and slashy, smutty boy!sex, mature!Ron, evil!seamus, some voyeurism, slight angst, violence, oh and a little Snape/Remus on the side **PRE-HBP** (That means that I'm not altering my story along the lines of the real 6th year because I'm lazy and I don't have time and I like my story the way it is, thank you. Oh yea, no HBP spoilers woot.)  
**Summary:** After Draco switches sides Dumbledore agrees to protect him from the consequences of the wrong people finding out, which looks like no one has noticed...yet. Only the damnable Boy-Who-Lived seems to notice that he has changed and, unnervingly, Draco finds his eyes lingering too long on that unruly hair and those green eyes. Harry has also found himself practically licking his lips while his eyes slip over to Draco every now and then. Before they can stop themselves they both land a late night detention from the Transfiguration teacher for "not paying attention in class". Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't mentioned aloud that they had been ogling each other for her entire class. After their detention, things start to get difficult and keeping secrets is harder than ever for both young wizards.  
**Review Replies:**_sinsoftheflesh98: I love you. You are one of my favorite reviewers You and your profanity.  
thrnbrooke, ripplesandi, OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles, tragicsleep, blackloveslupin, sangdencre: yay, I'm finished  
enchantedjae: gave me goosebumps too lol  
suckers love, Shania Maxwell: thank you  
Meg Finn, Philomel, StrawberryJubilee: the bunny slippers are coming for you :3  
JuJube15: Read and you'll see :3_

Missed the first few chapters? Catch up here!

**Chapter Ten -- Forever and Always**

The voice sent a chill through Draco. The blonde slowly turned to face his dorm mate, Theodore Nott. Nott had snuck out of Hogwarts and apparated to Malfoy Manor. The two stared at each other for a long moment before another voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Nott. You should be at school." Nott growled and made to lunge for Dumbledore but the old wizard was no match for the child. With a flick of Dumbledore's wrist, Nott was in a secure bubble of pure magic and was sent back to Hogwarts where McGonagall expelled him on the spot. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but things weren't over yet. After traveling the maze of corridors in the dungeons, Dumbledore and Draco came across a medieval wooden door, black with decay. It wasn't the door that disturbed Draco, but the voice he heard inside.

"I'm sorry, Lucius. But I love Draco." Harry. Draco's heart leapt into his throat at the words he saw. He panicked after hearing no scathing remark or witty reply to Harry's words. Draco was losing control fast, his grip tightened painfully on his wand and his breath sped up. Dumbledore eyed him carefully when he turned towards the old man with a crazy glint in his eyes. Draco thought of Harry and his mind flashed through memories of what had happened to him and Harry since the start of the school year.

With a sudden crash and twin yelps of surprise from Father and Son, Draco turned to see that the door was now reduced to a thousand tiny splinters of wood and his father was staring at him with blood-shot eyes. The elder Malfoy's eye's widened considerably when he found himself at the end of Draco and Dumbledore's wands.

Harry stared passed Lucius and didn't notice Dumbledore. He only saw his faux-lover come to help his father kill him. Like father, like son.

Lucius glared at the pair in the doorway and whipped out his wand. His voice was a low snarl, directed mostly at his only son. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A burst of blinding green light shot from Lucius' wand and straight towards his son and Dumbledore. As it neared them, the light split in two and aimed for their targets. Just as they were about to strike the killing curse, a web of blue magic crackled and deflected the curse. Snape was standing behind Dumbledore and Draco and fixed Lucius with a fierce glare. "I'll not stand by and let you harm my nephew, Lucius."

Moody stepped around from behind Snape and cast a quick body binding curse before the shock wore off. Moody read him his rights and then laughed, proceeding to tell him that being a Death Eater made all his rights null and void. "Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for the kidnaping and attempted murder of Harry James Potter. You are to be tried and most likely killed, so that we won't even have to deal with you as an empty soul."

As Lucius was being taken away, Snape snarled at him. "I'm sure there will be a welcome home party at Azkaban for you."

Draco waited all of eight milliseconds after his Father was taken away before rushing towards Harry, only to find himself suddenly bouncing back and onto his arse. "Hey!"

Snape snickered behind him and flicked his wand. "Sorry, Draco, my protection spell was still up."

Draco shot to his feet and all but threw himself at Harry. He hugged Harry so tight, he was sure the brunette couldn't breathe, but he needed it to be that way for just a minute. Draco inhaled Harry's scent and kissed his face and neck with butterfly kisses, tears streaming down his face and choking sobs admitting dark secrets. "Oh, god, Harry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. My fault, I should have gotten rid of Nott. I should have been there. Merlin, I thought I'd _lost_ you! I love you, I don't ever want to leave you. I thought I'd lost you. Lost you... Merlin, Harry. Love you, love you so much... so much."

Just at Draco's confession, Harry burst into his own breathy sobs. His speech was still slurred from his broken bones and aching body, but Harry managed. Harry never played by the rules. "Gud, lof you tew, Dwraco. Lof you, thawght you wur planning wit your Dad all along. Thawght you'd cum tew kiwl me yawsef."

Harry was in a lot of pain, but with all the emotion flowing out of them, he'd be damned if he let even a grimace slip. He tried to wrap his one good arm around his boyfriend to pull him closer, but that made his lungs hurt. Draco eased off of him, holding him close but so that it didn't hurt him. Harry's confession of his worry about Draco's involvement in his Father's plan had shaken Draco to the core. Draco sniffled and hiccoughed, patting Harry's now tear-damp shoulder and looked him square in the eye.

"I'm not my father." He'd said it with so much conviction that Harry knew if he dared to protest, he'd be risking his balls later. And then Draco kissed him. Draco kissed him and it wasn't like any of the kisses they had _ever_ shared before. This one poured all of Draco's hate and anger at his father and all of his love and fear and confusion and lust and fondness run through him and wash over him. It left Harry gasping for air and clutching at his boyfriend to keep from falling off the edge into an oblivion he wasn't sure existed before that kiss.

In that moment, Harry forgave Draco.

With all his worry gone, Harry tried to hold Draco again, but he was utterly broken. With an anguished cry he leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder. His voice is barely above a scratchy whisper. "I'm sorry."

It took Draco several moments to realize what Harry had said, and when he recognized the apology he had to hold himself back from breaking into tears again. He kissed Harry gently on the forehead and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. Draco gently pulled away from Harry and started pointing his wand at major and minor cuts and bruises, murmuring healing charms under his breath. Draco's voice was melodic and had Harry almost falling asleep as some of the pain slipped away. Snape had walked over when Draco had started to heal Harry and helped with the more prominent injuries, like the broken jaw and arm. Snape wasn't a healer, he could only magically splint the broken bones until they arrived back at Hogwarts, but every bit helped. When the pair of Slytherins finished, Snape helped Draco stand and Draco gathered Harry gingerly into his arms and they walked back over to the three groups that were now assembled in the dungeon. Dumbledore smiled proudly at Draco and they portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

**---**

Draco felt dizzy as they portkeyed, keeping his gaze on Harry to anchor his rolling stomach. When they landed, he tripped and nearly collapsed in a heap on Dumbledore's floor, but Snape had quickly grabbed his arm to steady him. Draco idly wondered if Snape ever wished to become a seeker.

"Draco. Do please take Harry down to the infirmary. He is in grave need of Madame Promfey. We'll let Harry rest before we question him. Don't worry about Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, I'll have them informed that Harry is safe." Dumbledore peered at Draco over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "I'll let you have a few hours with him first before I tell them they can visit."

Draco had grinned sheepishly at his headmaster and let out a sigh. He carried Harry all the way to the hospital wing, levitating spells be damned. He wanted - no _needed_ - to feel Harry close to him. When they arrived, Madame Promfey had nearly fainted. She ordered Draco around until she was satisfied that Harry would heal fine in a day's time. Draco sat by the brunette's bed for three hours, just staring at Harry. _I love you._

It was around dinner time when Hermione and Ron had arrived for their visit. They lingered close to Harry for a few minutes before Hermione hugged and kissed him on the cheek and Ron shook his hand. He felt oddly proud to shake Ron's hand. He smiled at both of them and turned to look at Harry again. They left with matching knowing smiles and told him not to stay up too late. They had brought him food, too.

Draco fell asleep sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed with his face cradled in spaghetti. His hair was sticking out at different angles and he was snoring softly. Harry woke up in the middle of the night and smiled down at him. Harry reached for his wand and muttered a quick spell to banish the food and clean Draco's face. Harry knew Draco would throw a fit if he found out he'd been sleeping in his food and gotten all over his pretty faced and made nasty zits pop up. Harry smiled fondly and ran his fingers through Draco's hair before curling back up and falling back asleep.  
**---**

In the morning, Harry had felt much better. He had asked Promfey to spell away the crick in Draco's neck, thanks to the way his Slytherin had fallen asleep. Madame Promfey snarked at Draco for falling asleep in her infirmary with false bravado and gave the couple a warm smile on their way out. They made their way to Dumbledore's office where they knew everyone would be waiting.

Draco entered first, fingers tangled tightly with Harry's. Lupin and Snape were sitting together on a love seat, which made Harry smile in an odd sort of way. Ron and Hermione sat on another love seat across from Lupin and Snape and McGonagall sat in an armchair next to the Gryffindors. There was a love seat for Draco and Harry to sit on. Dumbledore smiled at them and motioned for them to sit.

"Good morning, Harry. Feeling better?" Harry smiled and nodded. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle again. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry bit down on the inside of his lower lip to keep more tears at bay. Not his mentor, too? He blamed himself, and that was all. "It was my fault, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry wasn't surprised at the collective gasp that went around the room. He didn't care. Dumbledore looked even more grave now. "Harry... if you would... what happened?"

Harry sighed and leaned heavily on Draco, tracing circles on the inside of his wrist before he retold the group how Harry had let himself be captured, how he was tortured and beaten, and how Lucius Malfoy was insane. Draco snorted and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Had an epiphany, did you?"

Harry grinned at him. The entire room was glad to see that the situation hadn't broken Harry's spirit as well as bones. Even Ron and Snape smiled affectionately at the exchange. Both of them would deny it. After Harry finished with his 'story', Dumbledore informed the group that Lucius had been tried as soon as he reached Azkaban and had been found guilty and hung. For good measure, he was cremated.

Hermione stood up and flung herself at Harry, letting loose her tears that she held back the night before. "Oh, Harry. It was all my fault. I kept Seamus away from you and Draco because I thought I was _protecting_ you. I swear if I ever find Nott at the end of my wand.."

Hermione trailed off. Harry was giving her the strangest look. He was smiling..almost shyly. He took bother of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione. It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

This time, Draco almost choked. Harry was still blaming himself. Draco couldn't believe it. Abruptly, he turned towards Dumbledore. "Sir, is that all we have to discuss?" At Dumbledore's nod, and before Dumbledore could even open his mouth again, Draco pulled Harry to his feet and started towards the door. Snape and Lupin shared a knowing look. "Excuse us, then."

**---**

Harry was laughing at Draco all the way to the seventh floor. Draco turned around and glared at him. "Potter. If you say it one more time I'll punch you."

Harry smiled and tilted his head. He leaned forward and pecked Draco on the lips. As he was pulling back he whispered very quietly. "I promise, it was my fault - not yours and not anyone's. Mine."

Draco growled and dragged Harry into an empty corridor, not waiting to get to the Room of Requirement. They walked for a few feet before Draco stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at his feet. Harry stopped and turned around, tilting his head in confusion. He walked back over to his boyfriend and lifted his chin with one finger. There were more tears in his eyes. "What is it, love?"

"Oh, Harry." Draco's voice cracked and his breath was shaky. His hands felt clammy and he could feel his whole body trembling. He took a step towards Harry and found himself enveloped in warm, strong arms and his world was righted again. "How is it that you can just smile and blame yourself when you nearly _died_? I can hardly hold myself together, and your safe now. What if I had lost you? Harry I don't ever want you to leave me. You're safe now, I promise." Draco paused to look into Harry's eyes. He got lost in the sea of green and fell in love all over again. "Harry, I want to be your protector."

Harry's throat had closed around his answer, so instead he settled for shoving his boyfriend against the wall and kissing him with more passion and fear and love and _yes, I need you to protect me_ and raw emotion into the kiss than Draco had kissed him with in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor. Draco whimpered and melted into Harry. They would protect each other for eternity.

Nothing mattered at the moment, they were in love.

**---End---**

**Mini Commentary**: Broken Jaw Slurs are one motherfucker of a bitch to write. **(If you had trouble reading this part, the translation is: God, love you too, Draco. Love you, thought you were planning with your Dad all along. Thought you'd come to kill me yourself.)**

**I'd really appreciate it if someone would do one (or both) of the following:**

a) Draw me a cover page for this fic

b) Come up with a more fitting summary****

A/N: God, what a crap ending. -slaps herself- God, I can't believe I'm done writing this! I don't want it to be over cause it's been so much fun! It's just like that feeling you get when you're reading a HP book and you don't want it to end but you want to know what happens. But damn, essentially it took me five months to write. I'm proud, though, to have my first FINISHED Chaptered Fic. I do hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing and developing it. When I look back to like... the first 3 or 4 chapters, I think "God DAMN I completely sucked!" but now I think my writing style has definitely improved and this is the product of it. Now I can start another story. Thank you for all of you who kept with me since the start and all the reviews I received were brilliant! I can't keep writing in my A/N forever TT All good things must come to an end... Farewell, for now.**  
**


End file.
